The Darkest Secret
by Faith Robin
Summary: The mystery had just begun when things just started to get better. What are all these things she's beginning to see and dream about? Sequel to "No Longer A Secret" Rated T for violence to be safe. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter I

Faith Robin

I fought against the grogginess of the morphine. The relief eased the pain that was radiating from my wounds. I moved, trying to raise myself up to a sitting up position. When I wiggled my chest I felt the pain shoot thru me again. I ignored it and continued to rise up.

"Don't get up," I heard my father order; his hands were gently holding me down. I gave up my attempt to sit up, and relaxed my weakened body. My eyes began to focus more now as regained control over my foggy mind. He had black circles around his eyes; he looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks on end. His hands trembled as he enclosed his hand around mine. He face was haggard; it was almost terrifying to look at him. I hid my discomfort at his appearance and smiled gently at him. I felt the bruises pain me and I felt the blows of the Colonel all over again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, apparently my attempt to hide the pain I was feeling now had failed.

"Well enough," I said smiling again, although the whole idea was a painful one. There was movement behind him. I glanced behind him, alarmed. Reverberations were running thru my head again. My grip must have tightened on his hand because he tightened his grip on me.

"It's alright, your safe," he whispered so quietly no one else could hear his words but me. "He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone." I relaxed slightly as Dr. Watson came in. I hid my eyes in embarrassment; I felt my cheeks changing their color. "There's nothing to fear now."

"Is she awake?" I heard Dr. Watson whisper in shock as if he were dreaming and was afraid to wake me if it wasn't a dream.

"Yes I'm awake," I murmured, unsure if this could be true or if it was just another fanciful dream. Watson's face grew paler at my voice and my words.

"Impossible," he muttered to himself. He came over to my bedside and began to evaluating my condition. His trembling fingers found my chin; I nearly winced from his probing fingers. He touched my cheek bone; involuntarily, I winced at the pain that his gentle touch was causing. He noticed my wincing. "How much does my touch hurt?" he asked sharply. I glanced over at my father, beginning to think fast.

'Okay do I tell him the truth and have my father go; murder the Colonel for hurting me this bad or do I tell a little white lie and save the Colonel for the noose?' I wondered. 'White lie!' My head screamed at me.

"Somewhat," I muttered, trying to keep my guilty conscience off of my face. The doctor glanced over at my father and gave him the look. It was one of the looks that if one could put words to it… it would say something like 'leave the room _**now before I throw you out**_.' My father let go of my hand, and took the hint; left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright Hope I want the truth," He said giving me the look that was reserved for me when I had told a white lie. I gulped mentally and hoped my father was out of earshot. I glanced at the floor near my bedroom door; there was a shadow behind my closed door. My father was standing behind the closed door, eavesdropping.

"A lot," I said quietly to where only the doctor could hear me. He sighed, sitting down next to me where my father had been.

"Hope I need you to tell me what happened in there," He said staring me down. The army surgeon was resurfacing. That valiant soldier that had saved, and lost many lives on the battlefield. He was now sitting in front of me. I breathed in taking a moment to keep myself from breaking down in tears, and trying to remain calm as fear still had his hands on me.

"When the Colonel started questioning me where my father was, I refused to answer him. He tried to beat the answer out of me with his hands." I said shortly my voice was calm, rational and unwavering. My throat however was tightening, I felt as if I were chocking on the words themselves.

"About how hard would he hit you?" he asked gently noticing the tightness of my voice.

"Hard enough to break thru a wall," I muttered, with the only way I could describe what it was like. He whistled underneath his breath.

"Well considering the size of the bruises, and the condition of your face, I would say he hit harder than that," he said, his hands barely touching my cheeks moving my face from left to right evaluating my face again. I winced again at his fingers; they were probing into even more tender areas. "And the way your wincing I would say that you have a some fractures in your skull." He removed his hands seeing my discomfort at his touch and I relaxed. "You're lucky that you survived that young lady," he said sternly, giving me one of his fatherly looks.

"I know," I said quietly. I raised my eyes to meet his disapproving eyes with my own retaliating look "and I would do it all over again; willingly." One of his eyebrows rose up at me; I continued to stare him down with my own determined glare.

1

* * *

sorry if there more than one intro for some reason the edit part of the uploader is not showing what I already have.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter II

Faith Robin

That night…

Watson injected another dose of morphine into my arm. I fought the reverberations of the past time that I had spent in the hands of the Colonel. When the needle was removed I relaxed slightly. The relief from the drug made me slightly drowsy. Watson left me to fall back asleep. I fought the drowsiness for some time but eventually I allowed the drug to take me down into turbulent slumber.

'My father glanced up from his book.

"Don't go too far, lunch will be soon," he reminded me as I looked back at him for permission to explore. We were alone in the park.

"I won't," I said, running down the hill, I tripped; laughter came from me as I rolled down the hill and stopped softly at the bottom of the hill. Wildflowers were all around me, I giggled excessively. Then a butterfly landed on my nose. I studied it with crossed eyes; it was a monarch. I giggled at its tickling feet and blew it gently off of my nose. I watched it fly off of my nose and I rose, beginning to chase it into the woods. I chased it until I was breathless with laughter.

Panting, I looked around. I didn't recognize where I was. Fear settled into my chest, I was lost. Then I heard two voices, my feet began moving towards the voices, I recognized one of them. It was my mother. Softly I crept up on them and peeked around a tree, shyly because I didn't recognize the other voice; it was a man's voice.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you go?" the blonde haired man sneered at my mother.

"What do you want Victor?" My mother asked her gaze hardening at him.

"I want you to leave him, and I want you to return back home." He said grabbing my mother's arm. He twisted her arm behind her, she cried out.

"Victor let go of me I cannot leave him, I will not leave him," she cried out defiantly. He threw her to the ground. My eyes widened and I froze, pressing my side into tree trunk. My small gasp was heard by her, she lifted her bluish eyes and they widened in fear. The man did not hear me. He hauled her to her feet; her eyes were still staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" he asked of her snarling. She didn't reply she simply looked away from me trying to keep me safe.

He gazed up in front of him and found me. I gasped again and began backing away from him trying to disappear into the foliage. Hardness and coldness was in his eyes, like a snakes. I turned to run and began to run away from them.

"She's beautiful isn't she? What a pity that she will not live to her adulthood." I heard him say to her. Then there was a click and a bullet whistled past me.

"NO! I won't let you harm her," I heard my mother say and heard a scuffle behind me. I turned to look. She had turned the gun towards them. "Hope! Run!" She screamed at me. Then the trigger was pulled and my mother fell to the ground. I screamed, my mother lay on the ground, her brownish hair trailing on the ground, her eyes still focused on me not moving; the man stood there in shock, staring at my mother and the gun. My mother was bleeding. My eyes widened and began to fill with tears.

"Mommy?" I whispered taking a step forward. There was no response from her. "Mommy?" I whispered again. My eyes moved away from that of my mother, and I stared at the man; thru my blurry vision I saw that his blondish hair was short and kempt. In every way he looked like a gentleman, but his appearance had not fooled me, he was in everyway, a criminal.

His snakelike eyes moved to me. A single tear ran down my face. His face broke and there was remorse in his eyes.

"Hope, I'm so sorry…" he whispered his face remorseful and his eyes tearing up. I looked at my mother and looked at him, terrified. He reached for me, I backed away. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me to run; I turned away from him and ran. Then I tripped and fell and the world went black.'

1

* * *

I do not own ANY Character that was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The ones that I own however are Miss Hope Mercy Holmes, Miss Sally Granger/Moriarty, all of the henchmen of the Moriarty family, and Mr. Brian Moriarty.

Thanks to all who have read thus far. I have checked and rechecked the entry for errors, please feel free to let me know of any spelling or gramatic errors. I want to apologize for the error in the last entry. There was suppost to be a warming welcome to the readers at the top of the page and sadly both of the two that I tried to show were not in publication.

Any way welcome back and here's to another successful story. If you wish you can review, good or bad, I don't mind either. Even if its just saying that you, like it/dislike it would be greatly appreciated. I accept all types of criticism so don't be afraid to say so. I don't bite (much). :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter III

Faith Robin

I woke from the dream. My breathing had quickened; my chest was throbbing from my wounds I had received. I was *glowing; I could feel it practically running down my face and back. My heart was racing. I laid there and tried to calm myself.

'It was a dream, nothing more than a dream.' I told myself. This did little to calm me. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes, I wiped them away. Then my door was opened and my father walked in with violin in hand.

"Hope, are you okay?" he asked somewhat concerned coming over to me. His arms wrapped around me, he was careful not to hug too tightly.

"I'm fine," I squeaked, his arm was in the general area of the wounds. His housecoat smelled of tobacco, ever so strongly. It reminded me of the dream.

'Just a dream,' I reminded myself, 'nothing but a dream, dreams do not happen in reality. They are nothing and they mean nothing.'

"It sounded like you were having nightmares. I heard you whimpering." he said releasing me. He looked down at me. His eyes shone with concern for me. I looked away from him diverting my eyes and smiling weakly. "Hope I want the truth, are you okay?"I didn't reply and the small smile disappeared from my face. "Hope? I want an answer young lady." I closed my eyes, and calmed myself again before I spoke.

"Yes I'm fine," I lied trying to keep my guilty conscious off of my face. He studied my face, I studied his in turn. His complexion was back to his usual color. He was back to what I could consider normal. He sighed and left the room. I relaxed slightly and pulled up the soft sheets back up to where I would be warm. I shivered and the movement of my waist caused me a slight discomfort. I stared up at the ceiling.

'Things have changed,' I realized silently. 'Something is different and I just can't pla… wait a moment.' I gazed around the room; my things had been left as they had been the summer before. My books were still on their shelves, covered by a hint of dust. My desk was untouched, even my papers had not been moved.

'Its me, I'm the one who's different, this place hasn't changed one bit. Well considering what's happened in the past amount of time I've been gone its no wonder that it feels a bit strange to be home.' Home, the place where I knew I would always belong, no matter what the Colonel would do to change that. Drowsiness began to tug at my eyelids and I slowly fell subject to more restful slumber.

* * *

*sweating

1

* * *

Sorry for the typo! God that's embarrising. Forgot to change the name at the top the first time. ack! sorry!:(


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter IV

Faith Robin

The days past unhurriedly that time. Slowly and sluggishly like even the sun didn't have the energy or was in pain like I; to not even to be able to move. I felt weak and off guard. Like I was unprepared for the possibility of another attack. A soldier caught without his weapon. My father had confiscated all of my weapons after finding one under my pillow one night. My hand was clutching it like it was my last chance at life. He took all of my daggers, including the smallest daggers the size of a hairpin that could be hidden in my hair. He was stunned to see every type of dagger I had obtained over the past few months; therefore he cut my allowance significantly to where I couldn't buy a thing.

Our relationship had become awkward and strained. We rarely even spoke now, he was now avoiding me. I felt my heart was breaking and I began to wish that I wasn't the person I had become. I had begun to think what life could have been, if I had never hidden the threatening note from my father. I reasoned that I would have remained the same and would not be in the deplorable relationship that I was now in with my father. The days in front of me had become something that I dreaded to face. Without my father's company was almost like he was not with the living anymore; he would be in the hills, laying there and never to awake.

The nights were even less merciful; the nightmares tortured me every night. Leaving me whimpering and nearly sobbing aloud from the sheer terror I was experiencing from them. Then the next night it would attack again with reinvigorated energy and retreat only with the morning light. There was no activity in the house, not even a sound. Sometimes an occasional song would spring from my father's fingers while he was in his study. The tunes were symphonies of his own design. That was the only contact I had with him for two months.

I began looking forward to the evening symphonies by my father while I was in the solitary confinement. I became less edgy over time. I became accustomed to the usual noises of the house and my fears were lessened. My only human contact I had was companionship from Dr. Watson and Mrs. Hudson's daily visits. I looked forward to the day in the near future when Dr. Watson would say I could finally get out of the bed. The day after I received his permission, I was out of the bed and dressed. I sat at my window seat and was studying the street below. My waist, my skull had long since healed; my leg was nearly healed from the infection therefore, the only thing that hindered me now was my strength. I struggled to walk, even with the cane. The streets of London had not changed one bit. People were going about their business.

Then a carriage tore around the street and Granger hopped out of the carriage and ran up to the door. She was somewhat disheveled. I stared down at the street as another carriage came tearing down the street and it stopped. This time a man came out of the carriage. He stared at the address in horror. His horror changed to anger and he stared up at the house. His face was oddly familiar but I couldn't place it. Then realization dawned upon me and I stared down in fear and amazement, feeling the remainder of my blood draining from my face.

'I don't believe it… it can't be… It's impossible,' I thought as I quickly scampered to my feet. His eyes found me; smirking he got back into his carriage. I began to back away from the window and I backed into a chair and fell into it in shock.

1

* * *

Okay I feel horrible, nearly didn't make the deadline this time. Promised myself I would publish every Thursday and here I am publishing at 10 minutes till midnight. Sorry about the slight delay. From new born kittens and drama from everywhere my mind has been a bit scattered recently hopefully it won't happen again. can't make any promises though. Any way hope you enjoyed and as always I am up for a flood of reviews if you people are interested. Remember I don't bite (much) once in a blue moon and all those lovely you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter V

Faith Robin

* * *

A few minutes beforehand…

I fingered the locket around my neck. Life had gone back to what you may call normalcy. If you considered normalcy as being called to court, to testify against the only family you had remaining, normal. If you considered a friend in a state of immobility normal. Then life was abnormal. I sat in my friend's temporary hideout which doubled as my home. I had been shot and it was not a pleasant experience.

'Now Sally,' I scolded myself, 'Stop whimpering, Holmes has been shot at least, two times and here you are crying over one bullet in your side.' I picked up my purse and hat. I went out into the city. I bought two bouquets of flowers, from a nearby floral shop. One bouquet was made of snowdrops (1), acacia (2), Iceland moss (3) and sweet basil (4). The other was made of ivy (5), Iceland moss and swallow-wart (6).

I hailed a cab with my newly purchased flowers. A closed carriage stopped in front of me. The door opened, I gasped. 'It can't be,' I thought to myself as I dropped the bouquets and turned to run. He grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me into the carriage. I kicked him in the shin and he let go.

"Oufff…" he grunted. I began to run, down the street, pushing down the crowded street. "Stop her!" he yelled trying to chase after me, limping.

"He laid hands upon me," I yelled continuing my attempt to run away. Eyes turned upon him and people gasped at the scandalous act. I ran down the street trying to get away from him. He jumped into the carriage and the carriage began to speed after me.

I ran down several alleys trying to lose him. He seemed to be at every corner, every street. I ran down another alley looking behind me. I bumped into someone. His arm went around my waist. And the other hand covered my mouth.

"He…"I tried to scream, his hand smothered my call for help. I kicked and struggled against his grip as he began to drag me towards the waiting carriage. I continued to struggle, and reached for the pin that was on my chest. The pin disguised my hidden dagger. The metal rang as I quickly unsheathed it from its hiding place.

I slashed at his arm; the dagger came back, its blade had a thin coat of blood on it. He howled and let go of me, I hid the dagger beneath my shawl and continued my running. I went down the street and rounded the corner. I jumped into a carriage and it sped away at my signal. I sheathed my dagger and kept my guard up.

'It can't be!' I thought in shock trying to calm my trembling body. My mind swarmed with memories from the past. The day that my uncle came to live with me. The day of the funeral; the empty coffin. My missing mother, my tears. My crying for the parents I really never knew. My heart and mind felt as if they were ripping in two.

'What's happening to me?' I wondered trying to make sense of what I remembered. I looked up to see where I was. I was close to my destination, Baker Street. The cabbie stopped in front of the door to my friend's home. I observed my surroundings. There was no sign of them. I stepped out into the brightly lit street and paid the cabbie generously. I went up to the door and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Mrs. Hudson and I went up the stairs to the flat of my friend for protection. I ignored her questions about the blood that was on my shawl.

"Mrs. Hudson, will you please ask Mr. Holmes if he would be so kind to speak with me?" I asked of her laying my shawl aside and went directly into the parlor. She nodded and hurried off to fetch him from my friend's bedside. I swept over to the window and stared down at the street.

The carriage was now down there, and he was staring up at the house, his expression angry and in disbelief. His hat hid his grayed hair; his face was harder and he had a few more wrinkles than I remembered. Mine was fearful and in disbelief at his appearance. Then there were voices behind me. I turned away from the window and turned my attention to my friend's father.

"Miss Moriarty! What happened to you?" Mr. Holmes asked taking in my appearance and my expression. I swallowed and sank into a nearby chair.

"He's back…" I whispered and I fainted.

* * *

1. Hope

2. Friendship

3. Health

4. Good Wishes

5. Fidelity (def. "loyalty: fidelity to one's country." (.).

6. Cure For headache

1


	6. Chapter 6

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter VI

Faith Robin

* * *

She sank into the chair in a dead faint. Mrs. Hudson hurried over to her with the smelling salt in hand to revive the girl. I dashed over to the window and began studying the street below. Her shawl had someone's blood and it wasn't hers, one glance told me that much.

'What forced her to defend herself' I wondered as my eyes moved up and down the street. 'What was it that caused her to fai…...?' My eyes found the answer.

His eyes recognized me as I recognized him. His flared to anger and confusion; he got into a nearby carriage and rode away.

'But how? It's not possible…. Hope! I have to get her out of here as well as Miss Moriarty, and fast.' One of the Irregulars was staring up at my window. I motioned at him; he nodded and came up to the front door. The girl had begun to stir.

"Mrs. Hudson, will you please escort Miss Moriarty to the guest room? I have some other business to attend to," I asked of her, leaving the girl in her care and left the room. I went down the stairs, and opened the door to the young boy.

"Tommy I need you to take a verbal message to my brother in White chapel and if he's not there, wait for him," I said, ushering the young lad in. He nodded ready to take the message to my brother. "Tell my brother that the fall wasn't enough for an old friend." I whispered and watched the boy scamper out the back door.

* * *

Thirteen years ago…

I stared up at the old manor house. There were still signs of life at the old place; the house was falling into disrepair. I began to make my way up to the house. There was a small girl playing in the grass near the house, with a governess keeping a close eye on her. I stopped and stared at the small girl, it was a spitting image of her mother, but her hair, was the color of mine.

I stood there in shock; the governess stared at me and called the little girl to her side. The girl obeyed and the suspicious woman carried her back to the house. The child's bluish eyes stared at me curiously over the woman's shoulder. I stared back at her, my mind whirling with questions. 'Could it be that I'm a….' I couldn't finish the thought, numbly I walked up to the house and gathered the last of my courage; knocking on the door.

1


	7. Chapter 7

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter VII

Faith Robin

* * *

(The present) That Night….

The door opened to my bedroom. I looked up from one of my books that I had long neglected to read. I thought it was Mrs. Hudson since Dr. Watson had already arrived and left me to relax my worked muscles. My father walked in, I smiled at him somewhat surprised.

"Good Evening Hope," He said looking at me somewhat annoyed. "What exactly are you doing out of bed?"

"I was enjoying the evening air and reading," I said quietly somewhat surprised at his words. His expression was blank but his eyes shone with worry. "Is anything wrong?" I asked testing him slightly. He sighed and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Hope, I'm sending you away," He said getting directly to the point.

"Okay where are we going?" I asked my suspicions rising. He sighed again.

"You, your uncle, Miss Moriarty and Dr. Watson are going to Mycroft's estate in the country," he said shortly and gently.

"What about you?" I asked crossing my arms and nearly gave him one of my 'I know your hiding something from me' glares.

"Hope I have too many pressing affairs to go with you," he said responding to the look I was giving him.

"Then I'm staying here," I said shortly, now giving him one of my determined glares.

"Hope please don't argue with me, I'm your father and I'm saying that you're going," he said raising his tone slightly.

"Give me 5 good reasons why I should go," I said with brevity.

"One I'm your father, Two, because I said so, Three you need more time to regain your strength. Four your uncle needs a break from his repetitive habits. Five it will give you some time to ready yourself to meet your betrothed." He said listing off the reasons. "Now give me one good reason why you shouldn't go."

"Because you're not going," I replied stubbornly. He sighed again and stood to his feet, and began to stalk out of the room.

"Well whether or not you like it your going," he said shortly, leaving my room and locking the door behind him. I glared at the door for at least half an hour and gave up on him returning to tell me he was coming with us.

1

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the Story thus far. If I happen to miss a deadline please forgive me because schoolwork has been interfering so much in my life that my memory isn't functioning like I want it to. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, your questions and encouragement are greatly appreciated. They make my day go by so much quicker and a lot happier. :):) So thanks again and hope to hear from you in the next week. :d

(Faith has left the building for now).


	8. Chapter 8

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter VIII

Faith Robin

* * *

That same night…

"Johnson!" I yelled slamming the door behind me.

"Yes sir?" I heard my maid squeak.

"I need you to find every man in my employ and I need them NOW!" I growled going into the study. I threw my coat and things onto the desk and stood at the window; trying to calm myself.

'I don't believe it, my own daughter, betrayed me! Why has my brother allowed her to run amuck? Where the devil is he?' I wondered angrily. The men ran into the room, the bumbling fools.

"You wanted to see us boss?" One of them asked.

"Yes I did, now explain to me what the devil has been going on for the past Sixteen Years!" I said glaring at them. "And as soon as you are finished babbling I want you to find Holmes's one weak point and bring it or them here!"

1


	9. Chapter 9

The Darkest Secret

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter IX

Faith Robin

I fell subject to the morphine once again. I began to toss and turn from restless slumber.

'I had woken at the rustling in the room. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and had risen out of my bed. I looked around my nursery with groggy eyes. There was a tall figure in my room.

"Daddy?" I murmured.

"I'm not daddy," a familiar voice said to me turning to face me.

"Daddy!" I called out, terrified out of my wits.

"Daddy's not here," the voice said again, one hand covering my mouth and one arm wrapped around my waist. I pulled his hand off of my mouth.

"Daddy!" I screamed loudly. His hand slapped me causing my head to snap back from the impact.

"Quiet now, where is it?" he questioned me.

"Let go of me! Daddy he's hurting me!" I screamed even louder that time. Then there was an odd smell and I fell into darkness.

"Hope…" I heard my father whisper into my ear.

"Daddy," I murmured, feeling tears spring to my eyes. He picked me up and held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried quietly, feeling the tears run down my stinging face.

"Sssshhhh, it's alright I'm here, your safe," he whispered holding me closer. "Are you okay?" I had stopped crying and was wiping my eyes free of the tears.

"I think so, he hit me," I whispered burying my still red cheek into his coat, smelling the faint smell of tobacco from his dressing gown. He gently rocked me, and sat down with me in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I woke up and I thought I heard you come in," I said hearing his heart beat. "I called out for you. He said he wasn't you; I got scared and called out again. Then he told me that you weren't here. I called for you again and he hit me." I clung to him even tighter, trying to forget the man's voice, it seemed oddly familiar as if it was some wisp of a memory and I was getting a single strand of the story. My father held me tighter. Eventually, drowsiness began to tug at my eyelids and my grip began to loosen from my father.

"I'll take her," I heard my nurse whisper, and felt her comforting arms take me from my father. She sat down with me in the rocking chair and rocked me. The chair creaked with every rock back and forth. She pulled a blanket over us and I snuggled into the warmth as it coaxed me back into sleep. Then I woke back up again, it was nearly dawn now. I snuggled back into the covers when I heard another sound. There was another rustling in the room. The Figure was back, and he came for me wielding a knife. I screamed.'

* * *

A/N: (For those of you who do not know this already) Hope's birthday is September 17th. Since It is not a Thursday I will not be publishing on her birthday I'm holding an early party for her now. Happy birthday Hope! May you stay stick with me for many more serials. ( pulls her to the side with a grim look "You had better stay with me young lady, your not going anywhere without me until I tire of you" claps one handcuff to her wrist and one onto my own. Then swallows/ hides the key) Anyway For Hope's birthday I was hoping that the readers could send her some of her most favorite flowers. They are called reviewing forget-me-nots. So send her bunches on Friday please! Good or bad, signed or unsigned, (Ya'll know the drill) I care not and I don't think she would mind some challenging puzzling reviews. Enjoy the story! Hope to hear from you and see a few of those flowers! :)) (Hope whispering "Please just send me some, it might make her happy enough to cut these things off of me!" *puppy dog eyes*).

* * *

1


	10. Chapter 10

(Creeps around the corner holding up an umbrella and ducks behind a wall as tomatoes are thrown. Then a white handkerchief is raised up on a stick and begins to wave around frantically.)

"Ack! Truce! I'm sorry that it finally happened!I forgot to publish last night! School and drama has kept me from keeping my mind straight recently. Sorry I forgot and without further to do..." (A black suitcase is thrown towards the rioters) "There's the next chapter! Enjoy and Forgive me!" (the author's head cautiously raises up to see her pleased fans when a rotten tomato splats on her face.) "Okay, I deserved that!" Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter X

Faith Robin

I woke again with a start, I was back in my bedroom, and my body was convulsing and glowing profusely. My nerves were shaken and laid there waiting for the trembles to cease. I swallowed trying to calm my racing mind and body. After some hours my body stopped twitching and I relaxed again trying to regain my senses and my swirling mind.

'Its okay, its over, it was just a dream.' I reminded myself. 'Just a dream, nothing more than a dream.

"It sounded so familiar," the tiny voice in me argued.

'Dreams are dreams they do not happen in reality and mean nothing,' I answered rationally. I breathed out the breath that I was holding in and released it, closing my eyes. Soon the dots swirled and lured me back into sleep.

The next morning…

I woke to the sunlight streaming into the windows. I was in a better state of mind this morning than I was the night before. I relaxed and breathed in the fresh morning air that was rushing into my room. Then realization dawned upon me.

'That window wasn't open earlier,' I realized to myself. I pushed myself up quickly and scanned the room with my eyes. There were footprints that lead from the window and led to my bedside. Then another set of footprints led back to the window. I began to panic slightly, my breathing was quickening into my chest. There was an envelope with my name on it. I stared at it in fear and wonder.

'My heavens, how did they get up here?' I wondered to myself. I threw the covers aside and pulled my dressing gown over my bedclothes. Then I froze, my mind whirling, reverberations were beginning to haunt me all over again. The day that started all this trouble, I stood at the precipice of a choice.

Hide this from my father and go through this Hades of pain all over again. Or show my father and risk having him die which would cause me a lifetime of guilt. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the reverberations of the past months. I breathed in and picked up the yellowed envelope. I held it there in my hands. The letter was written in a woman's hand; I sniffed the envelope.

There was a slight hint of perfume on it; it seemed vaguely familiar. It was heavy; there was something in it. Then the door opened; I hid the envelope, and Mrs. Hudson walked in. I smiled at her.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hudson," I greeted her, hiding my concern from her.

"Good Morning," she replied to me as she stepped into view. She carried an empty traveling trunk in her hands. I felt my smile quickly disappear and it turned into a near groan. Instead I sighed.

'I'm not going to leave him here alone, this time they have to deal with two Holmes and not just one.' I thought stubbornly to myself. The trunk was left behind by Mrs. Hudson, when I was sure that I wasn't going to be disturbed; I pulled the envelope out again.

'The question and choice remains, do I tell my father or do I hid it once again?' I asked myself as I gazed at the envelope again. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out my letter opener. I rolled the handle of the envelope holder in my hand and closed my eyes calming the heart that was in my throat.

'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it,' I thought to myself as I sliced the envelope open. The paper tore easily and the rip echoed in the room. My hand trembled as I reached at the contents of the envelope. Then I heard footsteps coming up to my room, I hid the envelope under my pillow and put the letter opener back into the drawer; closing it. Then I grabbed the cane and lifted myself to my feet. I tied my dressing gown around me as the door was opened.

1


	11. Chapter 11

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XI

Faith Robin

* * *

The night before…

I smiled, the window opened easily. The girl was certainly brought up like every other person in this town. Leaving the night air to come in for her health. I slid the window open the rest of the way. I lifted myself up to the window and got into the room.

The girl was resting in her bed peacefully, that would not be the case tomorrow night. I fingered the revolver that was in my pocket, the girl's father would pay dearly for the return of his only heir. The only trick was to get her out of here without arousing the alarm from the rest of the household. Then the girl awoke and she whipped her dagger and revolver out from her position on the bed.

"I thought you might be coming," She whispered defiantly, cocking the revolver at me. I smirked at her and drew my own revolver.

"So daddy's little girl is following in her father's footstep's?" I whispered, smirking at her.

"I'm not, now I'm going to give you a choice, you can leave here in peace or you can leave dead," She whispered glaring at me giving the glare that made her father the most famous criminal in the past ages.

"I'm not leaving my dear, he has set the highest reward to bring you back to him, and I'm not leaving here without you," I replied to her, leaning against the wall. Then there was a gunshot down in the street below, the girl's attention was diverted. I rushed over and made her drop the dagger, and pulled the gun away from her, pointing my own at her head. I muffled her cries for help; she fainted and I dragged her over to the window and lowered her to the ground. My associates grabbed her and took her into the waiting carriage. I jumped down lightly to the ground and got into the carriage; the cabbie snapped his reins and we rode away.

* * *

The next morning…

"Miss Granger!" I called thru the door. There was no reply, only silence came back to me. "Miss Granger?" I asked my hand reaching for the door. The door creaked open, and the room was in shambles there was no sign of Miss Granger. I backed away and hurried up the stairs to Miss Holmes room. There were voices coming from inside the room, arguing.

"Father I don't know who came in here last night, I promise, I don't even know how they made it up to my window!" I heard Miss Holmes say softly to her father.

"Hope I want the truth, who was here last night?" I heard Mr. Holmes demand from his daughter.

"Father I was asleep for most of the night, How am I suppost to know who comes in here while I'm sleeping?" I heard her ask of her father with a hint of restraint in her voice. I gulped and knocked on the door.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson, what is it?" I heard Mr. Holmes asked loudly thru the door. I opened the door and gathered my wits.

"Mr. Holmes, Have you seen Miss Granger this morning?" I asked poking my head into the room. Miss Holmes's face became concerned and paler than it already was. Mr. Holmes's face was angry and annoyed at the interruption.

"No I haven't Mrs. Hudson is something wrong?" He asked his countenance softening becoming curious to my expression.

1

* * *

Ha! I made the deadline! happy dance! I'm even publishing a few hours early. (gasp) can't believe I remembered but Iguess this is what I get for trying to keep up with a schedule. (shrug) anyway enjoy and as always reveiws are welcomed and even appreciated (gasp big shock). ;) Sorry i made spell error but its fixed now.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XII

Faith Robin

"Well Mr. Holmes I do believe something is wrong, I went to fetch her for breakfast and she's gone." I said staring him straight in the eye. He rushed out the door and down the stairs to the girls' room. Miss Holmes grabbed her cane and got to her feet.

She made a somewhat fast dash past me. She struggled to get down the stairs. I followed behind them and Miss Holmes lost her footing on the last stair. I caught her and helped her to the landing.

* * *

I entered the bedroom. The lamp had been knocked over and the bed was in disarray. The window was standing open. I felt my jaw drop and I numbly stumbled over to the bed. There was my last dagger that I had lent Granger after the threat that her uncle made to her. I picked it up and stood there staring at it.

"Hope what's that you've got in your hand?" My father asked tapping his foot behind me. I turned around to face him with my explanation. His face was demanded answers.

"It's the dagger that I loaned/ gave Granger to protect herself last summer," I said shortly, gliding out of the room. I began to hurry back to my room and I began climbing the stairs slowly.

'Please don't tell me that's what I think it is up there,' I silently begged as I reached the top stair. I walked as quickly as I could with a cane into my room I crossed my room over to my bed. I pulled the envelope out from under my pillow as I heard my father coming up the stairs. I seated myself into my chair and pulled the contents of the envelope out. There was a yellowed sheet of paper along with a key. I opened the yellowed sheet and began reading the letter.

"Hope, The secret is hidden deep in thine own heart. Search and you will find what happened so many years ago that I never thought would affect your life so. Find the truth little one and do not be frightened by him. "Trust thyself every heartbeat's to that iron string" (Emerson). Protect her and keep them out of harm's way."

The only signature was the perfume again. The letters were written roughly as if the writer was trying to hide her handwriting.

"Hope, what is that?" I heard my father ask me angrily. I looked up to face him; my explanation ready.

"It's a letter to me written by a woman, whose perfume I recognize, but I cannot recall exactly who it is," I managed to say calmly and yet still softly. My father's face was still angry and his eyes found the key. He froze his surprise was clearly on his face.

"Where did that come from?" He demanded of me, his eyes staring down at the key. His countenance startled me.

"It was in the envelope," I said softly, his hand reached out. I obeyed his silent command and I gave him the letter and key. He studied the letter for a few minutes; a few minutes later he stalked out of the room clutching the key and shutting and locking the door behind him.

'Okay that was odd,' I thought to myself as sat there in shock at his reaction.

* * *

1


	13. Chapter 13

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XIII

Faith Robin

* * *

Meanwhile…

I groaned aloud as my vision cleared. The room began to focus. I was in a lit room; A bedroom that seemed oddly familiar. I rose up from my position on the bed. The bed creaked from my movement. There was a fire lit on the fire place, and I shivered from the draft. I glanced across the room the window was open to the night sky. I got up and glided over to the window and leaned out into the cool air.

The stars twinkled in the distance, in non moonlit night. The hills were darkened and the fresh smell of the country was in the air. I was in a three story mansion.

'How strange,' I thought to myself, I rubbed my drowsy eyes and smacked myself. 'Ouch well at least I know I'm not dreaming this.' I heard a door creak open. I reached for my chest, the dagger was missing. I whirled around to face my kidnapper. He came in, almost hesitantly. I froze, unsure of how to react.

"Sally?" he asked hesitantly his voice was roughened and nearly croaked. I didn't reply and simply stared at him not believing my own eyes as fear climbed in to my mind.

'I still don't believe it, after all these years, he's returned? For thirteen years I thought he was dead? Now of all times he comes back?' I thought in fear to myself. I calmed the shiver in my voice before I spoke.

"Father?" I whispered my heart and my eyes filling with tears. My heart was thudding as it was if I was longing for his company. For years I had cried over the loss of my father and my missing mother. Every day I woke up I would think of what it would be like to have a normal family, but then I learned the truth of my heritage. My father was the greatest mastermind of crime in the city of London. He walked over to me and looked down at me with remorse in his eyes.

* * *

1

A/N: Okay I messed up, I missed the deadline. Sorry for the nearly two day wait but I had a lot on my mind on Thursday and it was pressing enough to make me miss the deadline. Too much homework so little time. Anyway hope you enjoyed and maybe my writers' block will disappear soon (looks up at sky 'Very soon').


	14. Chapter 14

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XIV

Faith Robin

* * *

Some Months later found as a Journal Entry…

"It has been two months since Miss Moriarty was taken forcibly out of my home. There is not a day that I do not think about her and wonder if she still is alive. I hope and pray that she is. I have not seen the letter and its contents that were sent to me since the day that my father took them from me. I ponder the curious words almost as much as I wonder the location of Miss Moriarty. Thankfully I memorized the words of the letter. I have written them in a past entry so that I may refresh my memory from time to time.

I often wonder who sent the letter to me. I feel as if I know the scent of that particular perfume but I cannot recall the name. Perhaps the next time I purchase perfume I might inquire about a different scent. I wish I could make enquires more discreet, but now it is not possible.

I am to meet my betrothed in approximately a week. I am slightly flustered that I could be marrying a man of whom I have never met. I just hope that my past does not come back to haunt me and ruin the engagement."

* * *

The night before…

I opened my eyes and room began to focus as my eyes adjusted to the little light that was from the dying fire. I had no idea why I had woken and I rolled over with a small groan. The grandfather clock chimed the time, midnight in the hallway. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into the warn sheets that covered me and my nose dug deeper into the puffy pillow that was cushioning my head. I felt myself drift back to what seemed to be peaceful slumber.

'I saw myself sleeping in my bed. Silver clouds began to swirl around my sleeping figure and they lifted me out of the covers into their warm hold. Then the air lifted up my chin and I gently began to wake up. I stretched and yawned as the clouds lowered me to the ground that was made of white fluffy soft clouds. My feet longed to feel the softness of them. As soon as my feet touched them, the fluffy white clouds turned into red cracked earth. I widened my eyes in surprise.

Then the sky turned red and I heard the barking of the dogs again. I gasped and turned around in surprise. I saw the long shadows of the hounds; soon I saw their figures running towards me. I began to run away from them looking for cover.

The red earth was barren, my feet were torn and scratched by thorns; making my feet sore and bleeding. Then the dogs began approaching faster; I could feel their hot breath on my heels and their teeth nearly biting me. Then I tripped and fell, tearing my nightgown and scratching my hands so badly that they bled. I looked over my shoulder and gasped; the hounds were there behind me. There were three of them. Two of them had red eyes and were drooling with disease.

The other was younger than the other two, its eyes turned from blue to red and it howled. It too began to drool with disease. Then there was a dog that jumped in between the three dogs and me. It growled like a mother hound and its eyes were white. It wasn't a pure hunting hound like the others; it was a mix between a retriever and a hunting hound. It looked like the others but it wasn't attacking me, it was trying to protect me.

Then two of the three dogs attacked the dog that was trying to protect me. The third sat in front of me his fur on edge and growled at me. The other two dogs fell whimpering at the wounds that the mixed dog had given to them. At the sight of the third dog the mixed stood in shock at the third. The third stopped growling at me and stared at the mixed.

It whimpered at it and the mixed whimpered and joyously went over to the third. Smelling of it, the mixed dog woofed and sniffed at the third as if it were delighted to see an old friend. Then the third bit the mixed and it too became diseased. Then the third dog killed the mixed and turned its rage at me.

I jumped up and began to run away from the third ravaging dog. Then It stopped and stared off to the side, I stopped and stood there staring at the familiar shape. Then the third dog attacked me and the darkened figure pushed me out of the way. The dog bit the familiar figure. The darkened figures' face started to get lighter, and then realization dawned on me. I screamed and tried to run over to him. The third dog jumped in front of me, growling and its fur on edge. I froze and looked beyond the dog, the darkened figure's light was coming out of him and he was dying. I glanced back in front of me at the dog. Then there was another light a light so bright that it sent the third dog backing away from me, whimpering. I moved my eyes towards the light. A woman came forward towards me, and the red cracked earth disappeared. The blood red sky turned to white, and the clouds returned. The woman paused at my wounded father, he smiled and closed his eyes and the light disappeared from him.

"No!" I screamed, my heart wrenched out of my chest. Then the woman looked at me and I gasped she was the woman from my dream. The woman who had I seen murdered countless times in my dreams. She smiled and started floating over to me.

"Hope, don't be afraid," She whispered, her pale hand reached for me. "I don't have much time, now is not the time for questions, pay close attention." I nodded numbly; her voice was almost as soft as an angel's.

"The events that you have just seen, they are real are happening to you now. I now have only one request, you must protect your father and you must find Miss Moriarty. If he perishes, the life that you hope to carry on, will not happen. You and your father's dreams will not exist in reality. And if you don't find Miss Moriarty," she said pointing towards the carcass of the mixed dog, "She will perish. When you do find her you must not let her anywhere near her father again." She said softly taking my hand as her light began to fade slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked as a sense of dread filled my heart. She smiled and released my hand.

"You know exactly who I am," she whispered, her hand touching my cheek and her face was slowly swallowed by the darkness." Then I opened my eyes and stared up at my bedroom ceiling.

* * *

1

A/N: Ha I didn't miss it this time! Huzzah! Hmmm can anyone guess who this mysterious figure is? Well I'm keeping my lips sealed until I can get my other works polished and published professionally if I can ever find some story polish. Anybody know where an amateur can find some? You can help by clicking on that little button below. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Darkest Secret **

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XV

Faith Robin

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Sally?" I heard my father ask as he opened the door to the library.

"I'm in here Father," I said looking up from my book and smiled at him.

"I just wanted to see you before I left," He said coming over to hug me. I received his affection warmly with my own tight hug.

"Bye Father, I'll see you in a week," I said wistfully, giving him one of my pleading looks. If this look could speak it would plead 'Please can I come with you?' He smiled and left the room leaving me crestfallen.

* * *

The next morning…

I sat in my room alone, staring down in the street below. I had pulled my housecoat over my nightgown and was in deep meditation. My "dream" had caused me to lose the rest of my night's rest. I had paced around in wide circles so much I was afraid of wearing a hole in the floor. I had been up hours before the sun had even risen.

I sighed and lay against the wall behind me. I pulled the curtains back in front of the window. I closed my eyes wearily, and I quietly dozed off against my will. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I woke with a start.

I jumped nearly a foot in the air and gasped up with a soft glare at my father.

"Whatever happened to the idea of knocking?" I asked him regaining my dignity and retaining my soft tone. A smile was playing at the corners of his mouth, and he gazed down at me with some amusement.

"The idea is still customary, I did knock several times before entering." He pointed out. "But considering how deeply you were sleeping I doubt that you would have heard me." I mentally rolled my eyes and stood to my feet, tying my robe around my waist. He raised his eyebrows at my behavior and gave me one of his inquisitive looks. "Hope how long have you been up?" he asked his expression was now concerned and worried.

"I don't know exactly when I got up," I said sitting down at my mirror and beginning to brush through my hair. He studied my expression as I focused on getting the knots from head. There were dark circles around my eyes and I looked as if I hadn't slept all night.

"Nightmares again?" he questioned me softly, his expression became gentler and his voice was as if he were afraid of being over heard. I smiled weakly.

"No, not this time," I said wearily, laying the brush aside.

"Then what was it this time?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Then there was a gun shot and my father winced as the bullet shot into his arm. I screamed and rushed over to him.

* * *

1


	16. Chapter 16

**The Darkest Secret **

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVI

Faith Robin

Some hours later…

I looked up as Dr. Watson came out from my father's bedroom.

"How is he?"I asked nervously my "dream" had been haunting me and was becoming more real by the minute.

"He's fine. I gave him a shot of morphine and he's resting now." Dr. Watson said gently. I sighed softly and was relieved to hear he was fine. "Don't worry he's gone thru worse," he said trying to diminish my disconcerted expression.

* * *

Meanwhile….

It had been two months since I had seen my truest friend. I stared out at the green countryside. My father had left for his business in London. I had been taken back to my father against my will and now was the time to find a way to get away from him. The longer I stayed here, the more danger the Holmes family would be in.

'How in the world am I going to get out of here?' I wondered to myself. 'And when and if I do get out of here, how am I going to support myself. I suppose I could become a governess, if any respectable agency would accept me.' I had explored the entire house by night that I could. Then, a thought occurred to me. 'Tomorrow is the day that my uncle hangs. I hope that my father doesn't know that it was Hope's involvement that is the reason why he dies tomorrow.'

* * *

The day before the hanging….

The was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called softly through the closed parlor door. The door was opened and Inspector Lestrade walked in baring a sealed envelope, with red sealing wax. Its imprint was the crest of a lord. A judge to be precise.

"Good afternoon, Inspector Lestrade."I said softly and cheerfully as if nothing were wrong.

"Good afternoon, Miss Holmes," He said acknowledging my presence. "Is your father well enough to receive visitors?"

1

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. My brain has been bogged by worry of SAT Testing. Now that its over, I can start publishing again on routine. Sorry for the wait (again)!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVII

Faith Robin

"Yes I am well enough Inspector, if you would be so kind to step in here," My father called thru the semi closed door with a touch of annoyance. The Inspector walked into my father's study and I continued to embroider my father's initials on his handkerchief.

"Mr. Holmes, The Colonel has requested your daughter as his last request," the Inspector said as the envelope was torn through. I stabbed my hand with the needle. I dropped the handkerchief and clutched my hand with a stifled gasp. My hand began to bleed. I inspected the wound; it was just a prick but was in the most kinetic part of my hand.

I pulled out my small tin of Rosebud (1) and opened it. I dipped my pinkie finger into the pinkish substance and rubbed it onto the small prick. My hand stopped bleeding, and I put the small tin away. Then I picked up the handkerchief and frowned. My hand had bled onto the white cotton over my father's initials.

'I'll wash it before I give it to him,' I thought nervously as I finished the "H" on the handkerchief by tying off the knot. I took my scissors and snipped the excess string away. I folded the handkerchief and placed it into my pocket. Then the door opened; my father and the Inspector walked out of the bedroom. Dr. Watson had placed my father's left arm in a sling, much to my father's utter displeasure.

"You may go back to the court and tell them that I will not allow my daughter to be within a mile of that man again," My father growled at the Inspector, with a determined look upon his face.

'I have to face him sooner or later," I thought to myself. I waited until the Inspector had ahem, "shown himself" out of the house. My father turned his attention to the street below. He had been furious that the shooter had gotten away without a trace. I had simply kept silent as my father had silently fumed over the impudence of the constables.

'Well here I go,' I thought to myself as I mentally prepared myself for the at least hour long debate that I was about to tackle.

"Father," I said gaining his attention. He remained as he was, his back turned to me and he continued to stare down at the street.

"No Hope, you are not going." He said shortly with determination in his voice.

"Father, I have to face him for the last time sooner or later. There's no point in postponing it." I said softly, standing to my feet and going over to him.

"Hope, I refuse to allow you to be near him again. I won't allow you to be hurt by him again." He said firmly, continuing to stare down at the street.

"Father he can't hurt me," I said softly and firmly trying to convince him I would be okay.

"Hope I'm not letting you go," he said trying to discourage the conversation.

"Father I know that you're worried about what could have happened this morning but I can't stay in hiding forever. I can't live in the shadows; I have to emerge sooner or later." I whispered taking his empty hand and squeezing it trying to convince him.

"You will remain here as long as I say so," he said curtly removing his hand and returning to his study. I remained where I was, and sighed to myself. Then I moved my eyes back down to the street and saw a man staring up at me. A man whose dress claimed to be that of a seaman, I wasn't about to be fooled.

'He's trying to see what damage was done,' I thought to myself. Then he moved his attention away from me, stalking down the street and out of sight. 'The danger has just begun.' I paced back over to my desk. I sat down with a sigh and stared into my mirror.

* * *

Two hours later…

A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I called thru the door. My father came back in, with a document in his hands.

"Get dressed, we're going out." He said annoyed.

"Where are we going?" I asked my curiosity got the better of me.

"We are going to see the Colonel," he said curtly. I pulled one of my calling dresses out of my dresser.

"Why the change of mind?" I asked with some confusion.

"The tables have been turned," He said, as I recognized the document. It was a court order.

* * *

Rosebud- It is a salve used for healing chapped lips, burns, rough skin and cuts.

2

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm just little overwhelmed when I opened my email and I had 15 reviews (cough Shamer) I almost had a heart attack. (again almost) Thankfully my family was aroudn to revive me with the salts (ick smelly) and they just let me off the sofa to post this so please (Cough Shamer) try not to kill me too early, it would be a pity if I wasn't **_able to finish this and leave you people hanging._** but please if you feel like reviewing I'm ready this time with (consulting list)...a sheild... an umbrella... completely fortified castle impenatrable by too many reviews... I think I'm prepared enough... (turns around and gulps) 'Young lady jsut shut up and post this thing already!' Colonel Moriarty growls pointing the revolver in her direction. (authoress nolds and slowly reaches for the mouse and posts the chapter.)


	18. Chapter 18

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVIII

Faith Robin

An Hour later…

The cab stopped in front of the prison doors. My father poked his head out of the carriage. He looked up and down the street his countenance was harder than I had ever seen before. Then after a few moments he climbed out of the cab and helped me out of the cab. I looked up at the prison and sighed quietly to myself.

'I hope that nothing will go wrong,' I thought to myself, as we walked into the prison's front entrance.

"Mr. Holmes!" I heard a young man's voice call behind us. My father turned and I turned to look.

"Ah Michael, how are you?" My father asked. He was clean but still gave the impression of one of my father's informants. The way he greeted my father confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm fine Mr. Holmes but I have a message for you," Michael said handing my father a slip of paper. My father read it his expression was unreadable.

"Thank you Michael," My father said dismissing him. Then there was a glimmer of light from the top of another building. I turned to the source of the light and saw someone standing in a window. It was a man, without a doubt. We were being watched. Then my father's voice gained my attention.

"Everything alright?" he asked as I turned back to face him. He seemed distracted and unaware that we were being observed.

"Yes," I said, hiding my concern. He took my arm again and we strolled into the prison's entrance. The Inspector was waiting for us inside.

"Hello Lestrade," My father said grudgingly.

"Good Afternoon," The Inspector said with some surprise. Then my father let go of my arm.

"Hope, the Inspector will escort you down to the Colonel, something has come up and I need to attend to it." My father said unpleasantly and he stalked out of the building.

"Shall we go Miss?" The Inspector asked holding his arm out to me.

"Yes let's get this over with," I said softly and he led me down the stairs. We passed numerous cells where the men leered at me. I ignored their gazes and we hurried past them. Then the Inspector stopped.

"This is where I will wait; The Colonel said that he wanted your conversation alone with him." He said softly. I nodded nervously. "Keep going straight and make a right at the end of the hallway," The Inspector said stopping at a certain point. I nodded and continued on alone. The other cells were empty, and the air was chilly from the cold stone. "If you need assistance just call out."

I found the end of the hallway and after pausing a moment, calming myself, I made a right. Then I saw him. He sat on the cot in his cell staring out at the barred window. The sun was just beginning to set. It was a red sunset.

1

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm I wonder what will happen next? (Turns pale as the Colonel gives the authoress another glare. clears her throat) Well I suppose I could post another chappie but... (squeaks) Hey now just wait A second! I'm not fi. .. "(Colonel clicks the mouse and posts the chapter.)


	19. Chapter 19

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIX

Faith Robin

"Red at night sailors' delight, red in the morning, sailors' take warning," I quoted softly.

"So good of you accept my invitation," The Colonel said turning to face me.

"You have my full attention of whatever you want to say to me," I managed to say somewhat kindly.

"Oh it's not what I want to say to you, but what my brother wants to say to your father," He said as a cord was looped around my neck. I gulped in air as the cord was tightened. I fought back, trying to get the cord to loosen up.

"Well Miss Holmes, it certainly a pleasure to finally meet you," I heard a familiar voice hiss into my ear. "How is your dear father?"

"He is fine and he's waiting for me to come back up in one piece." I managed to struggle out. I was fighting to remain conscious and to remain calm, the voice was the same from my nightmare. "Help!" I croaked out.

"No one's going to hear you, not this time," he hissed as the cord was drawn tighter. "Now where is my daughter?" He questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I chocked out. I was still trying to get the cord to loosen up in someway.

"Don't play games with me, I know that you and her are close, now where is she?" The Professor growled at me. Dots began swirling before my eyes again. I was fighting to remain conscious.

"I don't know," I whispered as the dots got larger.

"Brother I think she's about to faint," The Colonel said gently to his brother, and he smirked at me as I glanced over at him. My eyes were pleading with him to tell his brother to release me. There was no mercy in his eyes. Soon he would perish and he wasn't about to go alone, not before he made me die first. I looked back up at the ceiling as I felt my cheeks turning blue.

"If she faints, she dies. And so does her father." I heard the Professor's voice hiss softly.

"Brother, she must remain alive. So she can marry my son. Her father can die for all I care." the Colonel whispered smugly.

"I will never marry your son." I whispered as I felt my strength diminishing with my supply of air.

'Lord, please give me enough strength to loosen the cord and scream,' I prayed silently. Then suddenly I gave up the fight of trying to loosen the cord and simply pushed back wards. I pushed the Professor up against the wall and he released the cord with a grunt. I ripped the cord from my neck.

"I need help!" I called out down the hall as the room grew grayer. The professor came towards me; I stumbled back and grasped at my front. There was nothing, I had forgotten that my father still had my daggers. I was defenseless, just as my father wanted. 'Father, I have to save him," I thought to myself as I felt the rough cut stone wall behind me. The world went black as I slowly slipped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

1

* * *

A/N: hmmm what will I do with myself, I'm publishing earliar again. (chuckle) maybe I should concentrate on writing on one of the future chapters if my muse will cooperate. Hope looks up at her and sighs "Fine. But if you don't finish this soon I'm going make sure my uncle ships you off to Australia and they find a way to give you permanent writer's block!" I'm afraid that's impossible my dear, writers block may be contagious, but it is not permanent. Any way hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XX

Faith Robin

* * *

Meanwhile…

I groaned, as my vision cleared. My hand went to my forehead. Then realization dawned upon me.

'Miss Holmes, Oh no her father is going to kill me!' I thought scrambling to my feet. I stumbled towards the cell where the Colonel was being held. I rounded the corner and I saw Miss Holmes on the floor. The Colonel was still behind bars and there was no one else in sight. Then I saw that she was bleeding, someone had cut her left bicep near the main artery. I pulled out one of my handkerchiefs and tied it around her arm. She was unconscious, but breathing.

"I need a hand here!" My voice echoed down the empty hallway of the prison. Then there were the sounds of someone running down the hall, away from where I was. Then there was the sound of another person running down the chilly corridor towards us. There was a red circle around her neck. I tore the cord from her neck and stuffed it into my pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile…

I paced back and forth in my room. I had barely escaped from my family's mansion. I had crossed miles of countryside to reach the nearest train station and had boarded second class, considering the amount of money that I was able to obtain from my father's goons.

'How am I going to stay away from him?' I wondered. 'He's going to have the city swarming until I'm back in my room. I can't go back to Holmes, which will only put them in more danger than what they are already in.' I sighed and sat on the bed and stared out the window. Then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out through the door. A nun walked in with a tray of food.

"Here's supper for you Miss," The nun said cheerfully, trying to brighten my mood.

"Thank you sister," I said smiling gently at her.

"Will you accept visitors during your stay?" She asked as she laid the tray of food on the small desk in the room.

"Not unless a woman comes here and says that her name is Snowdrops." I sighed quietly. She nodded sympathetically and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

1

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay Had a busy afternoon last Thursday anyway I will be resuming publishing this coming Thursday. Sorry again for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXI

Faith Robin

* * *

Some time later…

A room slowly came into focus. My senses were slowly returning. My tightened muscles soon relaxed in to the comfort of the cushions of which I was on. Then I smelled the scent of smelling salts under my nose. My eyes began watering and I turned away with a small silent groan. Then I felt pain shoot at my neck, my trembling fingers found the area where the Professor's rope had found me.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself and cleared my countenance of any expression that would give away any of my inner feelings. Then I opened my eyes and released the air I had in my lungs as a slow calming breath. Then I looked around the room and saw that there were two officials in the room; there was also a third man.

One was the Inspector Lestrade, with a bandaged head. There was another Inspector, one I recognized but couldn't recall his name. The third was the police doctor who had revived me. The doctor capped the salts and left the room, satisfied of his job.

"Miss Holmes, my name is Inspector Jones," The nameless man said stepping forward. "Can you tell me what happened down there while you were speaking with the Colonel Moriarty?"

"Yes, I can," I said slowly as Inspector Jones reached into his pocket; he drew a pad of paper and pencil out and nodded when he was ready for me to begin. I began telling them what I knew. I soon finished and then I stood to my still shaking feet. I glided over to the window and stared out at the starry skies.

"Miss Holmes, I must apologize it was my fault that…" The Inspector Lestrade said trailing off.

"Inspector I understand, I am not holding you accountable for what happened, and it was my own foolishness for not realizing there was an obvious trap." I said curtly and walked out of the room.

'I have to find my father,' I thought to myself as I pushed the doors aside and walked out into the street. Then I stopped and froze, there was a watch and chain, broken and long forgotten. I bent down and gathered the watch and chain; ignoring the stares of the men that were around me. I stood and studied the watch with widened eyes.

The clear glass was shattered but still intact. The way that the glass had cracked, I observed, someone had stepped upon it. The break was in a most unusual fashion, it looked like a tiny spiders' web. My heart froze and with trembling fingers I turned the back of the watch to where it was face up; the initials S.H. were inscribed on the back of it.

'No!' I thought to myself. Then I looked around me and I turned there was a group of constables near me. Then both of the Inspectors came out and saw what I was holding.

* * *

Meanwhile…

I stood at the window and stared out at the rainy downs of the countryside. My goons had been tricked by my own daughter. Now the man that had taken away my beloved daughter was in my hands. 'I will make him pay for taking my wife and my daughter away from me.' I thought to myself. 'I will make him regret that he ever took notice of my affairs.'


	22. Chapter 22

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXII

Faith Robin

I took a seat next to the Inspector Lestrade. I watched as the other gentlemen below the balcony filled the seats of the first level of the courtroom. I didn't speak, my throat was sore from the Professor's rope. I wore a high fringe on my dress, covering the red skin that encircled my neck. The Inspector was my chaperone until I was back in my own home. Then the Judge came in and silenced the crowd. Then at his signal the Colonel was led in.

He held his head high. His step was cocky and arrogant as if he had won. His face was hard, unreadable to some extent. His jaw tightened as he saw the noose. He faced the crowd before him. His eyes were searching, looking at each individual's face until he spotted one. A young man, I froze. It was Brian Moriarty, his son.

They had their brief moment of recognizance and then the Colonel looked up at the balcony and he spotted me. I stared down at him harshly, as a smirk stole over his face. Then his son saw his curious expression and he turned; after searching for a moment his son spotted me.

I turned my face away from both of them, feeling their eyes boring into my face I stared down at the judge. My face was completely calm and unnerved by their discovery of my location. My mind on the other hand was whirling with questions and worries.

I began discreetly looking for odd behavior among the crowd. There was none but I wasn't about to let down my guard. Then the judge rose and spoke.

"Colonel James Moriarty you are sentenced to death for the kidnapping of two people of which one was an innocent woman, attempting murder twice and escaping from prison. Do you have any final words?" The Judge said calmly as he stopped his sentence.

The Colonel looked out at the crowd with a haughty look and then with a maniacal look on his face he turned his face to me. I stared down at him with some determination in my eyes.

"I curse you Miss Holmes! May you and your family end in blood. May your father die before three years can pass. Before you die May four people die in the line of protecting you, May you never solve your father's murder, May you never see him alive again!" He shouted out at me his face was angry and every bit of hatred was directed at me. He cursed me and my bloodline for an eternity and then another curse was directed towards me.

"Your mother was a backstabbing lying scheming snake and may you end up in a ditch like her! You (insert some insult here, use your imagination)," He shouted out. His curse stung me and I stood. My face was unreadable but there was a sense of remorse in my eyes. He continued to curse me and my bloodline.

"Excuse me Inspector I can't listen to this," I whispered hoarsely, I felt tears brimming my eyes and I turned away from him and faced the rest of court. I began walking out of the room; I couldn't handle his torrent of curses anymore. I kept my face unreadable and held my head up high.

"You won't be able to save him this time! He is out of your reach, his time is up!" He cackled to my backside. I continued to walk out of the room. I heard the Inspector's footsteps following behind me. "May you fail him!" I reached the door and I opened it.

I left the professor screaming his insane torrent of curses behind me and the Inspector followed. As the door was shut I heard the lever being pulled. I heard the rope catch the colonel's weight.

I didn't turn to look; I gave him and his family the respect that they didn't deserve. It was more than they ever thought to give me or anyone of my family. I stopped at a window, trying to calm my racing mind and my throbbing heart. I stared down at the street, trying to forget the anger in the Colonel's voice, and his words.

It was all too much to even try to comprehend, how a man could hate someone so much because he refused to believe in the evil that was in his brother. How a man could hate me so much for trying to save my family? Even if they did succeed in killing my father, I couldn't imagine hating someone so to the point of obsession of their demise. Even the man who had killed my mother, I could never wish him to die. The Colonel's final words echoed through my mind.

'May you fail him!' the Colonel's anger rushed into my mind. I closed my eyes and calmed the expression on my face. I bit my lip and kept my face from showing my sadness and confusion. There could be no remorse seen today, there could not be no regret for what I said. My words, no matter how terrible my description was, it was the truth and the truth could not be twisted. The truth may have rid me of one of my enemies but I gained another. Then the Inspector interrupted my thoughts.

"Miss Holmes, it is getting late, and I think its time you were back at home," The Inspector said slowly reaching for my arm. I sighed and turned to him.

"Yes of course," I said clearly and softly, allowing him to slip his arm on mine. We walked out front and he hailed a cab. A Cab came up and the Inspector helped me in. then he climbed in and we were off. I sighed and leaned into the soft cushions of the cab, closing my eyes. Then my hand went to my neck to where my locket was. There was nothing. I opened my eyes in surprise and I felt around my neck for it. There was nothing. I gasped in realization as the Inspector stared at the surprise on my face.

"Miss Holmes is everything alright?"The Inspector asked, raising one of his eyebrows to my searching around the cab.

"My locket is gone," I managed to whisper calmly.

* * *

1


	23. Chapter 23

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIII

Faith Robin

* * *

The next evening….

I paced back and forth in the parlor. It had been a day since I had aroused the alarm of kidnap. Both of the Inspectors were at a loss for words when they had seen my father's watch. It had been my gift to him, the same year that he had given me my locket.

'I have to find my father, I'm wasting time,' my voice snarled mentally, 'I know that they will use my locket to convince him that I was taken as well. But what do they want with him?' Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called through the closed door, still continuing my excessive pacing. Mrs. Hudson opened the door with a letter in hand.

"This came for you by the evening post, Miss Holmes," She said watching me pace back and forth. I ceased pacing and went up to her.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," I said gently taking the envelope from her.

"Your uncle sent a telegram that he would come around in about in hour," She said motioning towards the coffee table. I nodded, apathetically as I ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter. She left the room and I stared down at the words as I sank into a nearby chair.

"Miss Holmes,

I believe by now you know whom we have and what we intend to do with them. Do not trouble yourself by attempting to rescue him. I'm giving you the opportunity, the same that I gave your father nearly seventeen years ago. Do you stand fast? If you do not you will find your father the same place as your mother. If you do stand fast you will find me in the same place as the latter. You have three hours to decide, I will call upon you to hear your decision."

The note was unsigned but I knew very well who it was. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to calm my racing heart. I listened to the clock ticking in the hallway for what seemed to hours. Then, I stood to my feet and stalked into my father's study. I pulled out my father's picks from his wardrobe and I picked at the drawer's lock that was on the right hand side of the desk.

'I stand fast,' I thought to myself as the desk drawer popped open and it revealed the location of my daggers within its belly.

1


	24. Chapter 24

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIV

Faith Robin

I pulled out two of my most trusted daggers, the ones that my father would recognize. My mother fox and her cub set. One I had used while rescuing my father and uncle from the Colonel's clutches before. The other had never been used before and it would easily pass as a hair decoration.

Then I pulled open the left drawer. I pushed aside the box where my father kept his supply of cocaine and his magnifying glass, and then my hand touched my father's needle. My nerves twitched for the relief of the cocaine. The cold metal bit into the tips of my fingers. I closed my eyes as the sensation tempted me to take a part of my father's supply.

Then I opened my eyes and fought the urge to partake of my vice. I continued looking for my father's revolver. Then I found it underneath an old photo of some woman that I didn't recognize. The wood was smooth and the gun was spotless. I found the box of unused bullets and I placed both items into my dress pocket. Then I picked up my daggers and placed the smallest one into my hair.

Then I picked up the largest and felt the cold metal bit into my hand. I looked at it, and admired the workmanship. The sensation of metal ran down my nerves like a familiar friend. I placed it in its proper place, back where I knew I would be safe no matter what. I closed both of the drawers and locked the right hand drawer. Then I walked out of my father's study and into the parlor. I took my usual perch on the sofa and began trying to remember exactly where I was the day that I saw my mother's murder.

I began to replay the "dream's" events through my head. I started at the beginning. Then a thought occurred to me.

* * *

A/N: Okay I will admit it I missed the deadline but don't kill me! (please with puppy dog eyes) I thought I had lost my thumbdrive when I simply left it at a friends by mistake. Sorry about that! -~-Happy New Year Everyone! Here's to a year with more inspiration in the year. (raises her glass of Dr. Pepper in the air) To the New Year!


	25. Chapter 25

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXV

Faith Robin

'If I'm going to meet the professor I had better leave before my misanthrope uncle arrives,' I thought to myself, getting up from the sofa and hurrying into the hallway. I glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway.

'I have half an hour that means I have five minutes to pack and twenty five to get as far away as I possibly can.' I thought to myself as I raced up the stairs. I pulled out a carpet bag from my closet and started to throw in four pairs of clothing. Two were women's outfits and the other two were men's outfits. Then I threw in four different wigs, and my makeup case. There was no time to waste by being neat; I had to get out of there. Then I ran down the stairs and glanced at the clock.

'I have two minutes to finish up,' I thought, as I went back into my father's study. I grabbed the letter and the envelope that I had left on the desk. Shoving them into my pocket I preceded to take some of my father's money from the safe. Then after making sure that everything was in order I went back out into the hallway. I pulled on my darkest coat and threw my hat on my head.

I picked up my now closed carpet bag and hurried down the first flight of stairs. After reaching the landing I opened up the front door. The cold air whipped at my face as I went out into the street. I locked and closed the door behind myself. Then I hurried down the street. The street lamps' lights were nearly engulfed by the fog. They seemed as if they were being eaten alive. I felt the moisture stick to my face and my clothing. I shivered from the cold as a hansom cab appeared suddenly out of the heavy fog. Then it passed me and it stopped somewhere behind me. I hurried onwards for I knew who it was and I also knew that they would not be able to find whom they were coming to look after.

'There's no point in waiting to see his reaction,' I thought as my heart fluttered hurtfully. 'I hate having to keep him out of this, but it's the only way that I can find my father.' I thought angrily and logically at the same time. I continued forward trying not to run into a constable. Then my eyes began stinging with tears.

'Get ahold of yourself, Hope, you twit. This is not the time to be crying.' I thought scolding myself. 'There is no time to waste on reminiscing.'

* * *

Earlier that evening…

I walked out into the dimly lit streets. The lampposts were just beginning to be lit. I pulled out my pocket watch to consult the time. Then there were rough hands on my personage, and I felt the barrel of a gun pressed into my backside.

"Come quietly Mr. Holmes or we shall be forced to have your daughter accompany us," I heard a voice hiss into my ear. I nodded and moved forward. The hand released my injured arm and jerked my watch from my hand. The chain held but the cloth that the chain was attached to tore. I heard the metal clash against the stone, and then I heard the crack of glass as my captor's foot made contact with my pocket watch.

* * *

1


	26. Chapter 26

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXVI

Faith Robin

In the early morning hours…

A knock sounds on the wooden door. A nun hurries forward to answer the door. She opens the peephole.

"May I help you Miss?" She asks. She sees a young girl with a red mark around her neck. Her voice is concerned for the girl's health.

"I need sanctuary," The girl whispers hoarsely as she shivers. The nun closes the peephole and opens the door to her.

"Yes come in, you poor thing." the nun says lifting her shawl to help shield the girl from the rain.

"Thank you," the girl whispers, her teeth chattering from the cold wind. Her hat and coat were drenched with rain water. I showed her to a room, and helped her remove her coat. She refused to give a name, and kept her hat intact. The nun left the room with a promise of tea. Leaving the girl to her thoughts and to relieve herself of her fear. The girl was now safe, now in the hands of the hidden walls of the nunnery, Fields of Juniper.

* * *

The next day…

The door was opened and I looked up. A familiar figure walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Mr. Holmes," the man said.

"Professor how good to see you again," I said somewhat cheerily.

"The pleasure is all mine," The Professor said grimly.

"If you don't mind my asking how did you survive the falls?" I asked. He smirked and pulled something from his pocket.

"That is something I will keep to myself as for the subject of survival, I believe I have something that belongs to you," He said tossing it on the floor in front of me. I picked it up; it was in the shape of a heart. It was the locket that I gave Hope.

"What do you what Professor?" I asked gruffly my hand tightening on my daughter's necklace.

"I want what you want; I want my daughter safe and back in my arms. Where is she?" He questioned.

"I don't know where your daughter is. I haven't seen her since she was kidnapped from my home."I said looking up at him. "Leave my daughter out of this; she has nothing to do with what happened nearly seventeen years ago. She has nothing to do with your brother's death. And she most certainly has nothing to do with your daughter's disappearance."

* * *

1


	27. Chapter 27

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXVII

Faith Robin

In the early morning hours…

There was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I croaked, my mediation had been interrupted. A nun poked her head in, her countenance was troubled.

"There was a visitor for you Miss; He said that you were expecting him." She said disdainfully. "I sent him away."

"Was this man an older gentleman?" I asked as my voice began to grow more and more silent.

"Yes but he is gone there is no man allowed to enter…." She said as a scream interrupted her words. I felt my eyes widen in shock and I rushed out of the room. I heard the woman's pleas.

"Please leave me alone Father!" I heard a familiar voice plead. I gasped as I hurried forward.

"I will never leave you again! How dare you disobey me? You are coming with me young lady and when we get back home, I'm locking you in your room. And you will never be able to escape from me again." I heard the professor's voice say angrily. I hid around the corner and pressed my back up against the wall. There was a scuffle; the professor was dragging her down the hallway.

As soon as he had passed where I was hiding, I crept up behind him and knocked him over the head with the hilt of my dagger. He fell to the floor, conscious as I pulled Miss Moriarty to her feet. I pushed her to run away to find sanctuary somewhere else. Then I began running in the opposite direction as a bullet whistled past my ear.

I ran harder and faster, I had hoisted my dress well above my ankles and was trying to keep myself from fainting. I heard footsteps following close behind. I ran even harder, as if I was trying to win the steeplechase. Then I felt the adrenaline pump even more energy into my legs. I let my legs control where I was going now.

Soon the footsteps behind me slowly faded away and I hid in a room. I shut the door behind me quietly and locked it. I leaned up against the closed door. I panted and placed a trembling hand over my mouth. I was beginning to hear the Professor's steps coming closer. I could feel my heart racing, its thud threatened to give me away it seemed.

* * *

1


	28. Chapter 28

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXVIII

Faith Robin

At the same time…

I felt myself being hauled to my feet. I gained my footing and ran down the hallway away from my father. Then a thought occurred to me, I turned to see my rescuer. I saw my father struggling to his feet and I saw a familiar back of a head. I turned pale as my father pulled out his revolver and fired at the retreating figure. He missed but barely, and then he began to chase after her. I ran to find somewhere safe to hide from my father.

'Please dear god, don't let him harm them!' I thought to myself, as I hurried quietly down the hall. Then I found a door and opened it; hurrying inside. Then I closed the door behind myself and dodged underneath a covered table. I covered my mouth, stifling a sneeze. Then the door opened and was shut quietly. I heard someone nearly gasping for air and then they muzzled themselves. I heard footsteps coming closer and they passed the room. I remained on edge. Then my nose twitched.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Achoo!" I heard someone sneeze. I smiled and nearly sank to the floor laughing out loud.

"Granger, you can come out now for the present," I croaked out, as I found a seat at floor level. She came out from under the table, making the dust fly.

"Holmes?" She whispered, fanning the dust away from her face. I nodded unable to speak from the pain that was shooting from my neck. She turned pale and stood to her feet. "What happened to your neck?" I waved away her question as if it was of no importance. She gave me a demanding look, and crossed her arms. Then there was the sound of footsteps coming closer. I stood to my feet, and glanced around the room; there was another door.

I pulled the other door open that lead to another hallway I motioned to Granger who hurried into the hallway and I followed soon behind. We ran into the sanctuary and into the confession boxes. She ran into one and I ran into another. We quietly shut the doors behind ourselves. I looked out the mesh and saw the Professor enter the sanctuary. I ducked below and covered my mouth, hoping that Moriarty would have the same sense. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart.

* * *

1

A/N: Sorry for the holdup. The stress of my finals had gotten to me for the past week but that's now all over and hopefully I'll be able to publish on time from now on. I passed all of them thankfully. I don't think I have any readers that are involved with the uprisings in recent news but I just wanted to say that if there is anyone from that region of our tiny earth, my thoughts are with you and I hope that you are all safe and sound. I appreciate all of my readers who have remained faithful thus far, my life has been quite chaotic recently and my mind has been whirling from the new changes and choices I have to make. Anyway I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter and I do appreciate any type of criticism, I don't bite (usually). Have a wonderful day or night which ever applies.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIX

Faith Robin

* * *

Later at around noon…

I sat in parlor of my younger brother. I had arrived some hours ago to discover that not only my brother had disappeared off the edge of the map.

'It is uncanny that she and Sherlock should disappear without a trace. It seems impossible that she could do such a thing alone. Unless what ever was in that note was pressing enough to make her flee,' I thought to myself. 'But what was in it and where is she?' I thought referring back to the past. Then I smacked myself on my forehead.

'Of course, what have they always threatened? I have been wasting time; if I want to find her I had better start looking else where. I know I won't find the professor, but if I can find his daughter, perhaps I can trace him back thru her. But where would she go if she did happen to get away from her father?' I thought closing my eyes and began to think of where a young lady would keep such information.

* * *

That same day…

The door opened and a bright light was shone into my eyes. I moved away from the direction and tried to regain my sight. Hands grabbed my arms and held me down then I felt a cloth being shoved onto my face. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness. I began to dream.

'"Hope! Its time for lunch!" I called out looking up from my book. I heard a gun fire and a scream.

I scrambled to my feet and ran towards the source of the gun fire. I lost my way among the woods. I thought about the scream that I had heard. My daughter was nowhere to be found in the park.

I felt the adrenaline pumping into my legs and my heart raced. The sun was beginning to set and was hampering my ability to see where I was going in the woods. Then I came to a clearing, and I saw my wife on the ground. She wasn't moving.

"Shelby!" I called out horrified, and continued to run towards her. There was blood all over her front, I fell to my knees and I held her up. I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

'Please Shelby not you, not now please!' I implored of the air. I felt the tears slip down my face then a thought occurred to me. 'Hope, I have to find her,' I thought laying my wife back to the ground. I saw that there were four sets of tracks.

One set was mine, I ignored them. There was my wife's and her murderer's. It was a man's set; the type of the shoe was dreadfully common. Then I spotted a smaller set, the size of a toddler. It was the same style as my daughter's. I stood and looked at her footprints. There was one in the middle of mine. A smile played at the corner of my mouth and was quickly lost as I saw her tracks change to a running print.

1


	30. Chapter 30

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXX

Faith Robin

The man who had murdered my wife had chased after my daughter. I felt the blood drain from my face again and I began following her tracks. I wiped away the tears that had found their way down my face as fear found its way back into my heart. I followed the trail; the light was quickly disappearing, engulfed by the devouring darkness.

'Hope must have seen the man kill her; why else would she run away from her mother?' I thought to myself. Then I saw my daughter lying on the ground. I felt the blood drain from my face as I kneeled over her face down figure. I rolled her over. Her face was pale and her hair covered a scratch that was along her hairline. She was still alive; unconscious, but alive. I picked her up and looked her over. She hadn't been touched by the man, but there was a large lump on her forehead.

'She must have tripped while trying to run away from him,' I concluded, as I rose up with my daughter in my arms. I retraced my steps back out of the woods. I found our picnic spot and went back up the hill. I laid her on the blanket and covered her with my jacket. Then I saw nothing but darkness; I saw my daughter lying on the ground, the seventeen year old, I ran over to her and she looked up at me with feverish eyes.

"Please, don't!" I heard her voice beg, as she struggled against invisible hands. Her left hand grabbed at one of them. There was the glittering of a ring on her finger and a needle was shone into the light. Her arms were pinned down against the ground, and red marks were appearing on her. She continued to struggle, her chest was heaving as the contents were pushed into her. Then her eyes got wider and she stopped her struggle. Then all was silent as I saw my daughter die.'

I woke with a start; my head ached. I felt as if my body was numb, I couldn't clear my foggy mind. The there was a stabbing sensation in my arm. My arm throbbed from the pain that was from the bullet wound.

* * *

The next day…

There was a note on my breakfast tray. I stood to my feet, and glided over to my desk. I picked up the letter, and ripped it open. I stared down at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Miss Holmes,

If you want your father, you had better come for him. If you don't come out of there, I will kill him with out hesitation and there will be no mercy."

The message was unsigned and the words were cut from the Times. They were carefully pasted onto the paper and everything was neat; the writer had clearly had time to think upon his words. This included their meaning and what they intended to do with their captive.

1


	31. Chapter 31

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XXXI

Faith Robin

'Well I suppose I have no other option but to do as he says,' I thought to myself, I closed my eyes and calmed the quiver that was in my chest. My hand found the circle around my neck and I flinched slightly. 'Hope you twit, stop thinking about it and just do it.' I ordered myself, opening my eyes. I picked up my carpet bag and laid it in my still made bed. I hadn't slept in nearly three days.

I pulled out one of my discreet articles of dress out and laid it on the bed. My darker dress would serve me well. I pulled my crinkled dress that I had worn since I had arrived off and pulled the darker dress on. I picked the envelope and the letter up, placing both into my pocket. I went out of the room and walked down the hallways towards my friend's room.

Her father's appearance had left her shaken and fearful to leave her cell. I soon reached her cell, and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her say through the door, her voice was tense.

"Coriander, it's Snowdrops, I need to speak with you," I said softly. My voice had become less hoarse over the past few days. I heard her footsteps move towards the door. I heard a click from the lock being undone. Then the door opened, and she ushered me in.

Her eyes were swollen and there were dark circles around her eyes. Her arm was recovering from the welts that her father had given her from dragging her down the hall.

"What is it Holmes?" She asked trying to compose herself, wiping her tears away with her handkerchief. I smiled gently and sat her down on the bed.

"I have to leave," I said quietly sitting down next to her. She looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"Please don't!"She said taking hold of my hands, "I know that look Holmes, and I know my father, he would have you before you could even fight back. Remember what happened last time?" I sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Moriarty, listen to me, I wasn't expecting him because your uncle requested his final meeting alone. This time I am ready for anything that your father will try to do." I said calmly

"But…," She whispered her eyes pleading. I took my hands from her and I drew my dagger. She stared at its newly sharpened blade.

1


	32. Chapter 32

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XXXII

Faith Robin

"I didn't have this at the time," I said softly observing her countenance. She was surprised to see the hilt, and then she looked up at me with incredulity. "I won't be caught off guard again like I was that night and the time he nearly had you." I said as grim thoughts began to run in my mind. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the cold hilt. Its chilly metal bit into my skin. I calmed the images that were running through my mind.

"Holmes…" Moriarty said touching my shoulder. I opened my eyes after calming myself. "Please, don't underestimate him. He may be less powerful now than he was before but times have changed, new alliances have formed, and I fear that they have too much influence to hide anywhere. Promise me that you will be careful?" She said giving me a hard gaze; it was almost demanding and protective at the same time.

"I promise you Moriarty as God as my witness, that I will be careful, but I won't promise you that I will not stop from protecting my father. He is the last of my family besides my uncle and I can't afford to lose him. I could never forgive myself if I allowed something to happen to both of my parents because of my fears." I said to her softly and standing. I opened the door to her cell and I stalked down the hallway. I sheathed my dagger and I went back into my cell. I gathered my belongings that were somewhat scattered in the room. I picked up a scarf and tied it around my head. Then after gathering the rest of my belongings and storing them in my carpet bag; I picked up the carpetbag and left my room.

I encountered one of the nuns and I informed her of my sudden departure. After encountering the nun, I pulled on my black gloves and hurried towards the door.

1


	33. Chapter 33

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XXXIII

Faith Robin

The door was opened and a swift blast of warm air rushed at my face. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. Then I opened my eyes and stepped out into the brightly lit street. I moved down the street without regret as the door was shut behind me. I hurried towards the direction of the train station.

Carriages drove past me as I hurried down the street. The town was in its normal state, but I wasn't. I was somewhat paranoid. I was looking over my shoulder constantly and was jumping at every little sound. There was a paper boy crying out the headlines.

"Holmes Residence Disappears! Family Pleads for information regarding whereabouts." He cried out at the passerby. I shivered slightly and continued on my way. I felt tears beginning to sting at my eyes. I soon reached the ticket booth and I stood in line to purchase my ticket. As I waited to purchase my ticket, I kept my eyes open for any suspicious signs of a trap. There few police constables around. This didn't surprise me, it was a small town and not with much crime.

I supposed the worst that they had here would be pick pocketing around the station. I soon reached the window and ordered my ticket for the ten o'clock train to Chichester. After I paid for my ticket I walked over to the train and boarded it. I encountered a stationmaster, I tried to pass by him and find a seat in second class but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry miss there's no more room in Second class, if you'll follow me I will give you a seat in first class." He said apologetically. His face gave no sign of trickery so I followed him. He led me to an empty coach and opened the door for me. I went inside and sat down away from the door.

"Will the train be departing on time?" I asked softly, not looking at his face.

"Yes Miss," he said closing the door behind me. I sighed and stared out the window. I heard the train whistle and saw the whitish gray smoke swirling around the station.

Then the door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

3


	34. Chapter 34

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XXXIV

Faith Robin

"Hope," I heard my uncles' voice say to me. I froze, unmoving, feeling my blood drain from my face. I ignored him, and tried to keep my face calm, as if I hadn't heard him.

I heard his footsteps coming closer, the boards creaking as they moved towards me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and saw my uncle's concerned face looking down at me. I looked away from his face staring down at the floorboards and not offering any information. My uncle sighed and sat down, blocking my escape to the door. I turned away from him and stared out the window, feeling tears stinging at my eyes.

Later that evening…

I had eaten in silence that night. I hadn't spoken a word to my uncle. I was in a silent protest against my return to my home. I knew that I had to face the professor, but I didn't know when he would demand his answer. I was informed that we would be leaving in the morning for my uncle's estate in the morning. I had not made any effort to pack but I knew that it was inevitable. I sat at the window in my bedroom.

Silently hoping that my father was still alive and well. I knew that they wouldn't care for him. The only thing they would do to him would be to drug him long enough for them to lure me back into their clutches.

I felt tears stinging at my eyes, and I pulled my knees to my chest.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are all doing well and are enjoying thus far. If you guys have any suggestions as to where the story should go please feel free to hit the review and let me know what you think. I'm nearly out of chapters for you! :o-ack!


	35. Chapter 35

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XXXV

Faith Robin

'Oh Father, I'm sorry that they took you. Please be safe; please still be alive when I can reach you.' I thought to myself as I quietly sobbed into my knees. Rain began to pour outside, disguising my occasional shallow gasps for breath. Then I looked up trying to compose myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a carriage pull up to the house on the street. I stared down at the person that was walking up to the door. I hurried from the windowsill and over to my makeup table. I began cleaning up my face so I would be able to look like I hadn't been crying. I wiped my face clean of the wet tears that had slid down my face.

Then I reapplied the rice powder to my cheeks. I took a minute to compose myself, taking each breath in slowly to help dispose of the redness in my eyes. I closed my eyes as I exhaled. I felt my shaking nerves relax and my whirling mind cleared. I continued my breathing exercises and then I opened my eyes.

They were no longer red and I was presentable to the Professor. I rose from the table and went over to the door. I unlocked the door and I encountered Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson, will you please fetch the Inspector? Tell him that there will be someone here of interest and he may want to place a tail on them." I said with brevity. She nodded and hurried down the stairs. "Make sure you leave by the back door." I called softly to her as I hurried down the stairs behind her. She went down the stairs towards the kitchen. I hurried into the parlor and made sure that there was a revolver in a nearby drawer. Then I sat down in my chair and picked up my crocheting. I continued to twist the yarn and trying to come up with a plan off the top of my head. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs.

Their steps were slow, as if they were trying to remain unheard. I opened the drawer quietly, and pulled out the spare revolver. I placed it into my pocket and closed it. The well oiled hinges made no sound, thankfully. I picked up my crocheting as the steps got louder.

* * *

Meanwhile…

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called through the door. The door was opened and a breathless Mrs. Hudson came in.

"Mrs. Hudson? What are you doing here? I thought you were keeping an eye on Miss Holmes." I exclaimed jumping out of my seat.

"I was but then she sent me out to fetch you because she said that there was going to be a visitor who might be someone you would place a tail on." She said after catching her breath. I grabbed my revolver coat and hat.

"Where is Mr. Holmes?" I asked her as we hurried out of the building.

"He left to go home for the night to prepare for the journey to his estate tomorrow." She said with brevity.

"So you just left her alone to face whoever it was?" I said as I hailed a cab.

"What else could I have done?" she asked as we climbed into the halted cab. We surged off to the Holmes residence, praying that we weren't too late.

* * *

1

A/N: Sorry about the delay, having a lot on my mind recently. From being denied admissions and trying to find other colleges that I can afford has been tiring. Thanks for all the support through this time. If you have the urge to review feel free to. I don't bite. :)


	36. Chapter 36

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XXXVI

Faith Robin

Back at the Holmes Residence…

I sat on edge. The footsteps had finally reached the parlor door. I had decided to play everything by ear. I wanted to see what his first move would be, before I even made my move. I continued to crochet and then the door opened quietly. I looked up and it was the Professor.

"Good Evening Miss Holmes," he greeted me, removing his hat.

"And good evening to you Professor, please have a seat," I said quietly, lying my crocheting aside.

"Thank you but I think I will stand," he said with a look of suspicion on his face. He crossed the room and pulled back the curtains. He peered down at the street.

"Were you expecting someone else to join us?" I asked innocently, my voice was growing quieter and quieter.

"Yes I was my dear, considering how fast your landlady was trying to catch a cab," he said off handedly, his cold lifeless eyes staring down at the street.

"She was going to fetch Dr. Watson, she believed that I had nearly killed myself," I said trying to get his attention off of the street and onto me.

"That must have been some dramatics on your part my dear," he said taking his eyes off of the street. He crossed the room and locked the parlor door and the door leading to my father's study.

"Yes it was, one of my… best dramatics," I said slowly my voice was becoming harder to be heard. Soon I would be drowned out by the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall. Keeping my eyes peeled for his intentions and for a weapon. My trained eyes found it nearly a minute later.

"So do you have an answer for me my dear?" he asked shortly sitting in my father's chair. I kept my face emotionless and my eyes calm.

"What do think my answer would be?" I asked with my voice growing softer and determinations began rearing its head in my eyes.

"I think you would stand fast, as your father did once." He said observing me.

"You thought correctly but I have one question," I said folding my hands in my lap.

"You have my attention," The professor, "You have but to ask."

"What can I do to convince you to direct your ire and frustration at me in place of my father?" I asked carefully, while I studied his reaction.

* * *

1


	37. Chapter 37

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXVII

Faith Robin

The Next Day…

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I had been up half the night negotiating my father's release from the Professor. After several hours of pleading for my father's release, I had finally given into the Professor's demands. I had given my word that I would consent to marry his recently orphaned nephew.

After he had left, I ran up to my room and began sobbing to myself. I locked the door behind me and I collapsed onto my bed. Mrs. Hudson had come up and tried to talk to me through the door, but I had simply silenced myself. When she had departed I went to my desk and began writing several letters addressed to several people. I had fallen asleep at my desk when I woken to my uncle knocking on my door. I gathered up the letters with their names inscribed on the outside, I sealed them with my black sealing wax.* Once the wax had been dripped onto the envelope I took a needle and scratched my initials into the sealing wax. Then when the wax had been dried I stuffed them into my purse.

I hadn't said a word to my uncle; I had simply dressed for travel, sat down at the table for a silent breakfast that had been prepared by Mrs. Hudson. I had savored her food; it would the last time that I would ever be home again. After my silent but filling breakfast, I took the arm that my uncle had offered. I had allowed him to escort me to the carriage and help me in. While he was preoccupied I had looked up at the house for the finale glance. I began to recall the rooms in the house and remembered every single detail from my room to my father's violin that was lying on his study desk.

Now here I was, nearly falling asleep in the carriage ride to the station. The silence was unnerving. My uncle kept his eyes trained out the window. The sounds were coming from outside the carriage. We soon reached the train station; my uncle got of the carriage first and helped me out. Then we went to purchase our tickets. We purchased two first class tickets to Chichester and after a porter collected our bags the carriage was sent away. Then my uncle escorted me to the train carriage. We boarded the train and found our coach. My uncle opened the sliding door open for me and I walked in and I sat down near the window. I stared out the window, looking at London. The train was billowing up mounds of steam from under itself; we were nearing our departure time.

My uncle came in behind me and shut the door behind us. He sat down on the seat and sighed. Then a conductor passed by our door and my uncle slid open the coach door.

"Excuse me sir but will the train be departing on time?" My uncle asked.

"The train has been delayed sir," The conductor said continuing on his way. Then my uncle stood.

"Hope stay here," my uncle ordered me, I assumed that he was going to find out why the train was delayed. I heard his footsteps move away and I remained where I was. I sighed and looked back out the window, waiting for some sign of the Professor. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Miss Holmes," The Professor said as I turned to him. There were two men behind him.

* * *

*Black sealing wax is the knowledge of evil, loss of innocence. In this case, it is knowledge of evil.

1


	38. Chapter 38

The Darkest Secret

A Hope Holmes Adventure Book 3 Chapter XXXVIII

Faith Robin

A/N: Surprise! After a very long and painful hiatus with writer's block, computer issues and other such issues I have decided to publish this once more. I felt funny leaving this unfinished so here is the long awaited chapter. Here's to a new year and filled with many more chapters to come... for now. *raises a glass* Happy New Year! :)

* * *

One was supporting the other. I stood to my feet, and placed my purse over my arm.

"Bring him over here," I said to the man, the man looked at the Professor who nodded. He brought my father over to me and we laid him on the seat. He was unconscious, but breathing. His breathing was labored as if he had a few cracked ribs. Once my father was carefully laid on the seat, the man retreated behind the Professor.

"He will be waking soon; you have exactly a minute to give him your farewell." The Professor said with brevity and he left the coach to give us some privacy. I took my father's hand and his eyes began to flutter he began to wake up.

"Father, I'm so sorry," I whispered as he recognized my voice. He moved his eyes towards me.

"Hope…What are you doing here?" I heard him murmur.

"That doesn't matter, now listen closely we don't have a lot of time," I whispered as quietly as I could. "Please don't come after me, I can't bear for you to get hurt anymore, please get well. Don't jeopardize yourself for me, just let me go. Promise me you won't come after me please," I asked of him quietly as I could.

"Hope… what do you mean? Where are we?" My father asked as his he came into consciousness. His eyes showed confusion and lack of comprehension. It was the same glint in his eyes that he had last seen in me, and now I was experiencing tenfold. I gripped his hand as I felt my heart breaking.

'He doesn't know yet,' I thought to myself. 'I hate leaving him like this but this is the way it has to be.' Tears began springing to my eyes as I spoke to him.

"We're on a train that's bound for Chichester," I whispered, he relaxed into the seat. Then his eyes were closed and he drifted off to sleep. I pulled my purse open and I laid the several envelopes on the floor. I looked at his face and how peacefully he was sleeping I engraved this image in my memory so I would never forget this moment. In this time and in this place this is how I would abandon my father. Then I heard the sliding door open and I stood, knowing that my time with him was up. I pulled the strings on my bag, closing it as I turned to face the Professor.


	39. Chapter 39

The Darkest Secret

A Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XXXIXL

Faith Robin

He was emotionless, his eyes were cold like a snakes', exactly how I remembered him when I was a child. I kept my eyes trained on the ground and I took the arm that was offered to me. We got off the train and onto another. We soon found our coach and the door was closed behind me. I sat near the window and gazed out at the station.

With tears running down my face, I looked at the ticket office and I saw my uncle. He was walking out of the stationmaster's office. Then he happened to glance up and he saw me. The train lurched and we began to move forward. My uncle began hurrying towards the train. I wiped the tears from my face with my handkerchief and placed my gloved hand against the window, open as another tear ran down my face. His expression was fearful and angry at the same time. He called out for the train to be stopped but the train bell was drowning his voice.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him, as I felt more tears cascading down my face. His face was scared, an emotion that I had never seen from him before, then his face became blurry as we pulled out of the station. I silently cried as he watched the train pull out of the station, and as I watched the station slowly disappear into the distance.

A few months later.…

I stared out at the darkening countryside. My horse softly nickered above me. I smiled gently and I patted his nose. He snorted at me and nudged at my head. The tender touch was one that seemed to say "give me a treat please because I love you so much". I held out my empty palms and showed them to him.

"Sorry but I don't have anything for you," I whispered softly as I turned my attention back to the darkening sunset. So far I had been treated with the greatest respect in the Moriarty Household, Moriarty Junior, or Brian, as I should call him, had been trying to draw my mind away from the pain of my separation from my father. Trying to keep my mind away from my sorrow and turning it towards the "wonderful" future that he had planned for us. He had showered me with small gifts since my arrival.

I had acted like I was pleased and was somewhat happy about the gifts and that I had forgotten my sadness over my separation, but I knew deep in my heart that I could never be happy until I was home with my father again, if he was still alive.

* * *

A/N: I think I will try to publish every Wednesday until I run out of chapters. I need assistance from my readers, if anyone knows what you call a cab that can seat six people please let me know by Reviewing. Thanks so much!


	40. Chapter 40

The Darkest Secret

A Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XL

Faith Robin

There had been scarce of resources for news. I had been discreetly looking through the professor's correspondence and rescuing newspapers from a fiery end, nearly burning my hands at times. There had been nothing on the subject on my father and his condition, not even a discreet message from my uncle. I had nearly been caught several times with the Professor's correspondence in my hand but I had managed to put everything away quickly and quietly. The last time I had to stuff myself into a closet before the Professor opened the door, then to top it all off I had to face him at dinner completely perfect or else the game would be up for me and I would be locked in my room for who knew how long.

At the same dinner the Professor had announced that we should (meaning I should) prepare for travel. We would be traveling to an "unknown" destination so that Brian and I should be married. I had already discovered that the Professor had already made plans for us to travel abroad. First we would travel to Scotland (1), Brian and I would be married "officially". Then we would travel to the continent for our honeymoon and to settle down in France.

He had already obtained the "papers" that were supposedly were our passports. I suspected that the papers were forged, but there would be no way to prove my theory but to ask but I dared not. This was my last day in England, and I wasn't about to jeopardize my possible chances of escape.

I had prepared for travel as the Professor had "requested", while all the time that I had taken to slowly prepare for travel I had been thinking of ways that I could make the marriage illegal so that I could escape from France and then flee to England my honor and hopefully my virtue still intact.

I had been practicing writing my name in my left hand for nearly two weeks now and my practice had nearly paid off, my signature was nearly identical to the other. I had also practicing my left hand in other crafts that I was able to create besides my handwriting. I had nearly perfected everything, my plan was working brilliantly.

The maid that had been employed to watch me had not noticed one thing, I knew that she was under the employment of the Professor and I could not risk trusting anyone at this point. I had been saving every piece of jewelry and trinket that Brian had given me, not out of gratitude, but out of necessity. They would pay for my escape and help me return to England whether Brian liked it or not, I would be out of their reach for good.

The sun was quickly setting and twilight was approaching, I made no move to leave. I sat there, watching the sun set in what could possibly be, my last day in England, and my last day as a free woman before I would be entangled in the practices of a woman confined to the vows of matrimony. I bowed my head to the last rays of the setting sun and as darkness began to descend over the landscape, I began to pray.

'Lord, I know that I have had many close encounters before with the Moriartys' and I know that each time I have asked for safe deliverance from their hands, I ask you again to place your protection on me, and to give me the mind that you have blessed my father with. I pray that you will accompany me as I try to escape from their hands, and back to my sick father. I pray that you will watch over both of us. I pray that you will heal him and keep him hopeful that we will be reunited. I pray that you will keep him safe. In your son's holy name, Amen.' I thought to myself. Then darkness fell over my head and the sun disappeared from the horizon. I rose up from where I was in the grass I picked up my crop. I lead my horse to a nearby fence and I mounted using the fence as a mounting block. I began to make my way back to the Moriarty Mansion.

(1)Scotland- During this time period Scotland had lax marriage laws and many couples would elope to Scotland to be married. Consent of the woman and the young man would be the only requirement as well as the presence of a witness who would also sign the document.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay, homework and editing has plagued my mind recently. Any way I hope reading this and if you happen to catch anything such as a error or want to tell me what you think, just press that little button called "Review". Hope to hear from you soon. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLI

Faith Robin

Some days later…

I sat in the arm chair in front of the fireplace in the Library. I had finally been able to be alone in order to examine the letters that my niece had left behind in her disappearance. My brother had been in such a condition that I felt that the letters could wait; my brother's condition and health came first. He had been so delirious I was afraid that he wasn't going to make it. But after for about a month, he soon recovered enough to start asking questions.

When he had inquired about his daughter, I had simply said that she had gone off with some resignation to meet her betrothed. He had seemed pleased with my response but after he had the question I had pulled the doctor aside, I had politely asked him to keep him ignorant of the matter of his daughter and how long she had been missing.

Watson had agreed to keep his companion ignorant of the matter. Now that I was sure that Sherlock would make a recovery without any problems, I had turned my attention to finding his daughter. I picked up the letters from the table that stood beside my chair. I began looking at the names that had been quickly scrawled onto the letters. There had been one for Miss Moriarty, one for Sherlock, and to my surprise one had my name on it.

With some surprise, I flipped over the letter and I looked at the sealing wax that my niece had chosen.

'Black,' I thought, 'She must have known what was about to transpire, how she knew I'll probably never know.' I pulled the letter open that had my name inscribed on the outside and I began to read my niece's words that she had quickly scrawled onto the paper, as if she was pressed to write the letter to me.

"Dear Uncle Mycroft,

I am truly sorry for what I have done. The Professor Moriarty paid me a visit only a few short hours ago. I have made a horrible mistake that I fear I will regret for the rest of my life but it cannot be helped. I am only writing these letters in the hope that perhaps one day that if I do meet you, my family, in the future that you will have the heart to forgive me for what I have done.

In the near future, I will be pressed into marrying the Colonel's son, Brian Moriarty. I'm not happy about my forced hand but I must do this or they would have never let my father go. Please do not forsake me. I will try to make the marriage as illegal as possible but there is only so much I can do. Please, don't give up on me. If you could see to it that my letters reach their owners, I would be ever so grateful. Farewell to you my dear uncle and I hope that you will have the heart to forgive me.

Your Lotus Flower (1),

Hope Mercy Holmes"

I laid the letter aside as I felt some anger and some sorrow leapt into my heart.

"Mr. Holmes?" I heard the maid ask from the doorway. Her voice was somewhat fearful.

'I will never forsake you my dear…' I thought as I began to control my emotions and the quiver that was in my throat before I spoke.

* * *

Lotus Flower- Estranged love (in this sense, estranged meaning to keep at a distance)

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry I'm late with this chapter. I've been super busy, I will get it every Friday. Cloak and Dagger plus Shamer and schoolwork has kept me completely on my toes. Anyway hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome. Have a great weekend!

4


	42. Chapter 42

The Darkest Secret

A Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLII

Faith Robin

* * *

That same day…

I lay in the bed alone in the room. I rested my head against the pillows that were laid behind my head. I was weakened by the infection that had spread from the wound that I had received only a few short months ago. Because I had been so weakened, I had not been allowed any visitors not even my daughter. I hoped that I would be able to see her soon.

I was certain that she was distraught that she wasn't allowed to be near me again. Not after the way that she had last seen me. I still didn't understand how I had come to end up on the train with her. The last I had remembered was I was still being tortured by the minions of the Professor.

I had been nursed back into health by my dear friend Watson but recently he had been acting strangely. I had simply inquired about Hope's whereabouts when he attempted to change the subject. Then when I confronted him with it, he muttered something about seeing to a sick maid and he had left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

'Something isn't right,' I thought to myself. 'Watson would give me a straight answer about anything if he hadn't given his promise about keeping it a secret. Perhaps I should ask Mycroft if I could see her, just to make sure that she is well.'

* * *

The next day…

I stared out the window as the world sped past me. I heard the train whistle and the tracks rumble below, the pages of a book turning a few feet away from me. I lifted my emphasized eyes upward, and admired the dark blue sky, so beautiful and so calming that I allowed myself to breathe calmly despite my present company. There were two different men in the carriage with me, one had donned the guise of a wealthy baron (the Professor) and the other had donned the guise of a scholar (my fiancé). I had "donned" the guise of a young lady of the working class, a secretary to be exact.

We appeared to be traveling separately but quite the contrary. One of the Professor's confidants had escorted me to the train station and had me seated in the coach until the Professor had emerged along with his nephew. There had no opportunity of escape; my feet had been placed into the most unstable things that this society had deemed fashionable. My waist was now several inches slimmer now making it nearly impossible to keep myself from fainting. I felt like I was a gaping fish, opening my mouth to gasp for air and then closing it for the air to escape thru my nostrils.

'Oh Father,' I thought miserably to myself 'I miss you so much, please be alright.' Then Brian's aristocratic voice echoed into the tiny coach.

"There is no point in reminiscing my dear," he said trying to comfort me, attempting to place his hand over mine. I pulled my hand away from his and continued to stare out at the fleeting countryside. His reflection showed one of a hint of a puppy look, anger rose in my eyes and I looked away from his reflection. "Why do you hate me so?" There was no reply to inquiry I simply ignored him.

'I do not hate, I only wish that I knew that my father was alright.' I thought to myself, trying to keep from bursting into tears or slapping the imposter across his face for his impudence. The train began to squeal beneath us as the brakes were put on. We were nearing a station. Then I heard the clicking of a device, it reminded me of what the Professor had so cleverly concealed in his cane. My father had a cane in the same manner, a cane that was actually a scabbard for a small sword, illegal but still in his possession. Then I thought occurred to me and my heart rose up in my throat and my eyes lit up.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank Irene Holmes for her recently reviews for the previous Secrets' series. Glad to hear that you are enjoying the stories.

To the rest of the world hope you enjoyed the new chapter and just so you know... the end approaches! Enjoy!


	43. Chapter 43

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLIII

Faith Robin

'If I could get him to draw out in front of people,' thinking quickly trying to devise a plan. 'Then a constable would have to intervene, so then I could make a getaway to the nearest station. I could breakaway!' My mind was racing so much that it frightened me that such a plan could spring out of nowhere; it frightened me so horribly that I began to try and reason myself out of acting.

'Have you lost your mind! That could never work, if the Professor doesn't draw, he'll…' I trailed off as another voice or point came into my mind, it was rational, like it actually knew what she/it was doing.

'Do what? …. He'll do what? You don't know if the Professor has kept his word in the first place, for all you know…. Father could be dead. It is highly unlikely that Father survived such grievous injuries, it is best that you succeed in this attempt or you will be trapped in a life with someone of whom you could never love.' It chided me.

'And what if Father had survived? I cannot and will not toy with him, he's my father and I must protect him,' I thought to myself, nearly shivering outwardly. 'But…the chances are too slim for him to have survived. But how am I going to make him draw in front of a constable?' Then a thought occurred to me, a smirk nearly crawled onto my face. I took a moment and gathered myself mentally. Then the door opened and the Professor coughed.

I stood and to my surprise the Professor, had remained offering his arm to me. I supposed that he was going to be the one escorting me. 'Yes!' I thought triumphantly, taking his arm. Allowing him to escort me would be the perfect time for me to stick my thumb up to him or so to speak. I waited to react until we were near the station master's office before acting.

2


	44. Chapter 44

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLIV

Faith Robin

I pulled my arm away from him and backed quickly away. I saw his surprise in his cold snake like eyes. Then he attempted to grab a hold of me quickly recovering from the surprise. I quickly dodged his lunges thinking fast, almost instinctively all the while attempting to keep my footing. I noticed that we were beginning to draw attention, almost instantaneously. 'YES that's it! Keep on,' I ordered myself. Then one of his hands grabbed a hold of my arm and I instantly screeched.

"That's quite enough!" An authoritative voice called out. The Professor didn't stop, twisting my arm into submission and pulled my body towards him. I lost my balance and my ankle twisted, I felt something pop inside. I fell at the Professor's feet. I mentally cursed my luck instantly.

"Let her go!" Another authoritative voice said blocking the professor coming over to where I was, attempting to help me up. Then the first authoritative voice called over the two constables that were standing at the end of the platform. They came over; snarling, the Professor released me; one of the bystanders and officer helped me to my feet.

"That girl is my charge, how dare you interfere with my affairs!" The Professor's aristocratic voice fumed at the constables and the other two men. I trembled mentally and allowed myself to show that I was afraid of him. The officer that helped me to my feet ignored him and helped me limp over to a nearby bench, while their companions attempted to rebuke the disguised Professor.

"Sir, I don't care if she is your charge or not, you have no right to treat her like that." His companion said coolly.

"Are you alright Miss?" The constable asked as he sat me down on the bench. I shook my head.

"I think I twisted my ankle," I said softly to where the Professor wouldn't hear me. He clenched his jaw and kneeled down next to me.

"May I?" he asked, motioning towards my foot.

"I suppose," I said trying to ignore the looks that some elderly female bystanders were beginning to give me; glaring and unforgiving for the impropriety that I had committed, by trying to escape "my guardian". He moved my long skirt out of the way, and felt of my ankle. I could feel it throbbing thru the leather. Then I leaned forward.

"He isn't my guardian," I whispered quickly giving a glance back to the three bickering men. My glance was out of fear that the Professor would hear me. "He's kidnapped me and trying to force me into marriage, please I need to help to get away from him." My eyes stared at the constable almost pleading with him. He nodded and removed his hand away from my ankle.

"Wilkinson, we're going to need the assistance of a doctor." The constable called over to his companion. Then I heard a familiar voice and I felt myself nearly leap and cry out for joy.

"No need to search for one officers," I heard the Doctor's voice say from behind me. I heard him approach as I saw the Professor's face turn even redder and angrier. I smirked at him as the Doctor came into sight. He kneeled in front of me and then motioned at my ankle.

"Yes of Course,' I whispered softly in my real voice. He face remained unchanged then it struck him and he looked up at me in wonder. Then the Professor pushed past the chiding constables and grabbed ahold of me again. I screeched and tried to break his grip on me. He was too strong.

4


	45. Chapter 45

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLV

Faith Robin

His grip tightened around my waist and I heard his cane open. The sword came out and then I heard several other women screech at the sight of it and scattered. I heard the ringing of the sword it made coming out of its scabbard. Then I felt the cold blade being pressed to my throat as I saw the surprised face of Watson, my Uncle and my Father.

'He's alive!' I thought to myself with some relief. I felt some of the tension leave my body at the sight of him. Then I noticed that a crowd had begun to form around us, old women were staring in shock at the weapon that was being pressed against my throat.

"You're going to regret that!" the true voice of the Professor hissed in my ear as I tried not to cut my neck on the blade. I tried to push away the hand that was holding the blade against my throat.

"LET her GO Moriarty!" my uncle yelled at the Professor, his handgun drawn. His face had hardened but I saw the slight glint of fear in his eyes.

"Never!" I heard the Professor bellow back at my uncle. Dr. Watson and my Father had also drawn their revolvers. "Drop the guns or I will behead her here and now." A lady screamed as he forced the blade closer to my neck. My father's gun waivered, after the blade had begun to draw blood, he laid it on the ground. Watson and my Uncle refused. Seeing that they weren't giving up and then I spotted someone hiding behind the figures of my family. I felt the Professor freeze for a moment then he dragged me further away.

"SALLY!" He shouted at the partially hidden figure. I saw her flinch, but she remained where she was. "Come here now!" he ordered, his voice becoming even deeper. She hesitated for a moment and then came from behind my family members.

"Granger… don't you dare!" I shouted at her as she paused evaluating the situation in front of her. "Listen to me he'll only harm you too…don't you dare." She looked at her father and then back at me. She swallowed and then spoke.

"Father…" she said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "Let her go, please…"

"No, now you will come here now!" her father said angrily. "As for you…" he said bringing the sword closer to my skin. "Her name is Moriarty… call her that foul name again and you will most certainly die. Despite what I may have promised my nephew."

"Father… please… just let her go. I will go where ever you want me to, I won't leave you again… just let her go." Her voice and eyes pleaded with him.

"I won't… Now come here! She is the reason that I couldn't return home to you." he ordered of his daughter again.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice began to fill with shock. I felt myself stiffen as I began to try and figure a way out of this mess.

"She is the reason why you had to live with your uncle." Her father snarled as I felt his tension rise in his arms. Then a thought occurred to me and I began to have reverberations again of the day that my mother died.

3


	46. Chapter 46

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLVI

Faith Robin

I remembered hearing another scream as I did. I remembered staring at my mother as another girl ran up. She was crying as well as I stared down at my mother in shock. I heard her voice, she was whispering to her. I saw the life slowly disappear out of my mother after she whispered something into the girl's ear. Then I took a step forward, wanting to touch her but then I froze and looked up at the man. He was staring at his hands and then at the girl, then he looked at me and his eyes broke as a tear ran down my face. Then I remembered beginning to run away, seeing the tree trunks retreating from me from the corner of my eye. Then I heard footsteps running towards me and then I tripped. As I began to black out there was a flash of long blonde curls in my line of sight, the last thing I remembered seeing.

I began to reel myself in, knowing the complete truth and focusing on my situation. I was still wearing my own underpinnings and I remembered the pin that I had on my chest. I fumbled for it on my chest. I drew it as I began to speak to the Professor.

"I'm not the reason why my mother isn't around anymore. You're the one who shot her!" I said loudly as I slashed at his pants leg. "And I am not the reason why she was orphaned," I said to him as he howled and dropped the sword, I felt the sword slice into the skin onto my chest. Gasping, I dropped my dagger, and caught the sharp sword before it did any more damage to me. I felt lightheaded as someone caught me, pressing a handkerchief to my lower neck. I released the sword at a lower distance to the ground; I heard the metal clatter against the rough cobblestones. My rescuer began to help me away and my hand went to my stinging chest, I leaned my head forward and we began to put some space in between me and the Professor trying to regain my composure. Three men rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the Professor. "You were the one who abandoned her that day." He broke free of the men and lunged towards us.

We didn't move quickly enough, the Professor grabbed a hold of me again by the belt that encircled my waist and dragged me closer to him. My rescuer lost his grip on me and then I felt something being pressed into my neck and I struggled to break free of his grip. After a moment he released me and I fell to the ground on my knees. Then a shot was fired as Granger came over to my side immediately.

She pressed her handkerchief to my neck, trying to keep me from losing any more blood. Then the Doctor came over and began to tie a cloth around my neck; I felt someone took a hold of my right hand and I looked up into the face of the scholar.

"Get away from me Moriarty!" I snarled taking a swipe at him with the back of my left hand. My slap made contact and he pulled away from me his cheek turning red. Then I saw a constable grab a hold of him. He began to protest as I watched the constables drag the injured Professor away who wasn't resisting and him away.

'Odd,' I thought to myself as I felt Granger take a hold of my hand.

"Holmes?" I heard her whisper; I looked up at her face and smiled. "I'm fine… do you have your smelling salts?" I asked, feeling a bit faint. She quickly waved them under my nose and I felt myself regain some of my senses. After another moment, my father kneeled at my side and took ahold of my somewhat bloody empty hand.

"Hope?" I heard him whisper. His face was pale and he looked as if he had been fighting to stay alive for the past few weeks.

"What are you doing out here?" I chided him quietly, "You should be resting, not trying to rescue me."

"I know and I don't care. I wouldn't be able to rest not knowing that you weren't safe." He said squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Watson asked me as my uncle came into view.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed." I said, pulling my self upward shooing their hands away. Which turned out to be a mistake, I nearly fell over on my face if Granger and the Doctor didn't catch me. Their grip on my arms held me up until I could get my bearings. Then after a few moments I was able to stand with the assistance of a cane provided by my uncle, due to my sprained ankle. Then a passerby came by and handed my uncle my bloodied knife.

My uncle thanked him; the man looked at me and smiled, giving me an approving look. Two motor cars were summoned and I was assisted into the motor car. Then my father and Watson began to argue over whom should be sitting with me. Watson won after reminding Holmes that he was the one with the medical degree. When we were settled the driver began to drive us off to our destination.

5


	47. Chapter 47

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLVII

Faith Robin

I began to feel myself glowing profusely, as I felt myself become nauseous. My hands began to twitch, I tried to get myself to stop but I couldn't, I placed my shaking hand on the cool metal of the interior of the cab. Then my head began to throb and I felt lightheaded again.

'Not now! No… it can't be!' I thought to myself as I began to feel faint again.

"Hope? Are you alright?" I heard Watson's concerned voice ask me as I began to see dots.

"I'm fine…" I muttered as I leaned backwards, trying to regain control over myself. I felt a familiar chilly hand press to my forehead; I pulled away from him as he frowned at me.

"You're burning up…" I heard the doctor mutter to himself. Then he began to speak with the driver who nodded in affirmation.

Some hours later…

When we had reached the hospital, I had been rushed in. After the nurses had shooed my father, uncle, the doctor and friend out of the room, they began to pull my clothes off of me. Once they had loosened my corset and had pulled on hospital dressings they laid me down on my back. Then I felt the prick of a needle as I fell into the depths of sleep, carried away by the arms of Morpheus into the depths of unconsciousness that I couldn't escape from. As I drifted into unconsciousness I heard a voice say something to me and something being pressed to my lips. I opened my mouth as I fell into the swirling darkness.

2


	48. Chapter 48

**The Darkest Secret**

A Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter XLVIII

Faith Robin

A few hours later…

I took hold of her wrist feeling for a pulse. Her heart rate was rapidly faster than what could be considered normal. I observed her symptoms, she was shaking profusely and her nerves were twitching. Her face was beginning to turn paler, and her eyes began to widen as if she was trying to peer into darkness. I felt dread sense of fear lingering my head but I shook it away, releasing her wrist. I began to think as I walked down the hallway to the waiting room to face her relatives.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Mr. Holmes?" I heard the tentative voice of the doctor. I stood along with my brother immediately. The doctor immediately consulted his chart. "Mr. Sherlock Holmes." He clarified himself. I glanced over at my brother and he sat down. I stepped forward; the doctor motioned me to follow him down the hall.

"How is she?" He asked sharply. I cleared my throat before I turned around to him and stopped.

"Not well, I'm not 100 percent sure but I believe that it could be the fever (1) that has been going around the city." I said observing his countenance.

"Will she recover?" He asked me his face remaining serious. "And when can I take her home?"

"That is all up to her, the trick is to get her to keep something down long enough for her to recover." I said firmly crossing my arms.

"When can we visit her?" He then asked of me.

* * *

1. Fever- my version, Enteritis- aka. Stomach flu.

* * *

A/N: The bell toll continues onward, 8 more bells (a.k.a chapters) to go. Hope you are all enjoying the story and Reviews are welcomed with warmth. Have a great weekend and wonderful rest of the day.


	49. Chapter 49

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter IXL

Faith Robin

* * *

An hour later…

Miss Moriarty leaned over and took her other shaking hand, as they left the room. When they were alone she spoke to her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Holmes… don't you dare give up on us!" I whispered sharply to my friend as Hope looked at me. Her face was pale and she managed to whisper. I leaned in closer to hear what she had to say to me. "What is it?" I asked her softly, my eyes showing my concern for her.

"I…. need to … speak with… a midwife… don't mention this to them," Her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were slightly focused and pleading.

"I'll try to bring one around when everyone has dissipated," I whispered back to her, and then I heard someone at the door. I looked up as she looked up at me with a grateful look.

"What did she say?" Her father asked of me leaning heavily on his cane.

"She asked me to send you in on my way out," I said with a small smile, releasing her hand. I rose from her bedside. "Feel better soon old girl." I said to her as I walked away. Her father slowly made his way into the room and to her bedside. I quietly disappeared out of the room and into the hallway, beginning to search for the nurse's office.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey sweetheart," I said as I took my daughter's hand. She acknowledged me by squeezing my hand. Her eyes were open and were beginning to focus slightly.

"Father…" Her voice whispered out. She sounded hoarse and tired.

"Shhh, don't speak just rest," I whispered gently rubbing her hand, as she obeyed, her eyes falling shut. I sat at her side as she fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: And 7 more tolls to go. Hope you are all enjoying the story and reviews are still welcomed.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter L

Faith Robin

A few days later…

"How are you feeling?" My father asked me as I looked at him.

"Never better," I said with a "sincere" smile. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand comfortingly. Then he rose and excused himself. I watched him leave as I saw Moriarty lingering at the door. After my father had vaporized she came into the room. She looked over her shoulder, making sure that he wasn't within earshot.

"So… is it…true?" her voice was barely audible, below even a whisper. I swallowed and…

* * *

A Month later….

I clenched my jaw and turned away from him. I began to glide away from where he was and he began to shout at me. His voice echoing down the hallway as I walked away.

"DO YOU hear ME? I own you-!" Brian Moriarty shouted at me as I ignored his ranting. I continued on my way until I reached the staircase where my father was waiting for me. His face was unreadable as I made my way up the stairs. I kept my face clear of emotions as I reached the top of the stairs. My father offered me his arm and I took it. As we walked out of the prison we heard another voice screaming out from behind us.

"You're a dead woman Ms. Holmes! Do you hear me? Dead!" I heard the Professor's voice scream at me. I felt my father's grip tighten on me. "You'll both pay for what you have done!" He quickened his pace until we were outside. The Inspector Lestrade was outside waiting for us.

"What did they want?" He asked of us, I assumed that he was addressing me.

"Nothing at all," I said quietly as my father gave me a glare. Then he addressed the Inspector.

"Lestrade I would like to put in a request for protection for my daughter," He said as I felt my expression change from blank to surprise. I nearly gaped at my father. He ignored my expression as he continued his conversation with the Inspector.

"Very well I will arrange for a couple of my men to be posted outside the house." The Inspector said to my father with a look of surprise on his face. Then my father looked at me and I gave him a determined glare. Noting my look that I was giving him he then addressed me.

"Get into the cab, we will discuss this later." He said to me as he unhooked his arm from mine. I turned my head away from him, I climbed into the cab. I sat down and crossed my arms in front of me. Then my father took Lestrade and led him out of my earshot and began talking to him in a low voice.

* * *

A/N: And 6 More to go! Thoughts and reviews are still welcomed.


	51. Chapter 51

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter LI

Faith Robin

Meanwhile…

"What's going on Holmes?" The Inspector asked me as I led him out of Hope's earshot. Once I was sure that she wouldn't be able to hear us I spoke.

"The Professor threatened her as we were walking out," I said in a low tone to him. He stiffened, seeing the concern in my eyes.

"What were his words?" He asked, his face turning serious. I sighed and then looked at him with a hardened face.

"He called her a dead woman and that she would pay for what she has done." I said my voice cracking slightly. His eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"I have six men over in an hour," He said reassured me as I looked slightly uncomfortable.

A couple of hours later….

"Father I am fine, I don't need you or the Inspector's men guarding me," I protested. His face was unreadable as he tolerated my protests. "I don't need everyone constantly following behind me."

"You will not be leaving the house," my father pointed out to me. My expression hardened.

"You can't keep me locked up every time that someone threatens me Father. I can handle myself; I thought I already proved that to you." I pointed out. "And I refuse to be sitting here doing nothing while everyone governs me like a child." I said with a low growl in my voice. He crossed his arms and studied my expression in his chair.

"Yes… yes I can keep you locked up as much as I want. You have proved that you can care for yourself but until you are of age, I cannot allow you to wander." he said firmly. "And you will be "governed" by anyone I chose." I took a deep breath in and tried to calm down slightly.

"If you can choose who you want to govern me, at least let me pick where I stay, so I can at least keep myself from having cabin fever." I stated with a frustrated look. We had been at it for hours, I had doggedly tried every way possible to get him to send away the constables but he refused with every request. He studied me for a moment, and then he sighed.

"I will allow you to choose from my selections," He said conceding slightly. I bowed my head exhausted and nodded.

"Very well," I said quietly, allowing myself to look defeated. I felt exhausted more so than I had ever been. I heard my father stand to his feet as I calmed myself further.

"Hope?" I heard him say as I felt a hand slide onto my shoulder. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I said to him as my weary eyes began to droop. His face was concerned as I began to rise.

"Go and get some rest," he said softly, "We'll finish this in the morning." I smiled briefly at him, my eyes thanking him. "Goodnight darling, try and get some restful sleep."

"Good night Father," I said somewhat gratefully, kissing him on his cheek and I left the room. I slowly made my way up the stairs to my old room. I went into the room and I closed the door, locking it behind myself. I crossed my room and shut the curtains. Then I slowly began to peel my clothing away. I slipped into one of my nightgowns and I climbed into my bed. Pulling the covers over me I began to slowly drift off to dreamless sleep.

4

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I didn't have internet last night. 5 More chapters and the story will be over. Hope you are enjoying the story!


	52. Chapter 52

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter LII

Faith Robin

Meanwhile….

"If I can't have them, then nobody can." I whispered with fury in my words. My contemporary nodded at my orders and hurried off to do my bidding.

* * *

A couple of days later…

I sat in the room croqueting. I had been under lock and key since I had arrived at one of my father's old bolt holes. He had given me the option at remaining at the house and at my Uncle's estate but I had to remind him that the Professor had already knew about these options and he would have already had people in place to intercept me. Then he had retreated back into his office and returning after several hours.

He had laid a map in front of me with a large map with several different locations circled. He had me pick one at random and then he threw the cheap map into the fire, making sure that it burned thoroughly. Then he had me secretly whisked away to one of his own bolt holes. It was not as spacious as the house but he felt that I would be safer here.

He made sure that I was going to be comfortable and entertained, then left, taking his extra set of picks and locking the door behind him. He had the constables remain at the house, making it appear that I was still there but I was really here. The room was the size of a medium sized closet. I had searched the room and found that there was a false wall that led to another room where my father kept his other disguises and such. I returned to the room with the door and began crocheting. Then I heard someone trying to break down the door.

The door handle rattled, and then all went silent as I quietly took my croqueting with me into a corner where there was a very small wardrobe. I quickly opened the door as I heard something being inserted into the lock. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

'Could father have forgotten his key?' I wondered silently to myself as I slid down to my knees. Then I heard the lock clicking open. 'Please let it be father,' I prayed. I heard the door open and I heard two people walk into the room. I tried to peek out but I couldn't see the door from where I was. I remained where I was; I covered my mouth and waited for him to call out for me.

"Hope? Where are you?" I heard my father's voice call out. I sighed in relief but then I heard the soft clicking of a gun. I remained where I was and froze. Then I heard another man's voice hiss into my father's ear.

"Where is she?" he growled quietly, "Call her again!" he ordered. My father remained silent. I shifted and the wardrobe door creaked. I froze afraid that my father's captor would figure out where I was. "Call her again!" I heard his voice again.

"No," My father said through a clenched jaw. Then I heard a large thud and I flinched.

"Search the room!" I heard the same voice order another. I heard two other people enter the room and one was thrown to the ground. I heard a female groan and I felt my hair on the back of my head stand on end. I heard one shuffle around the room when they stopped. Then I felt a tug on my crocheting that was in my lap. Then I heard footsteps leading towards the wardrobe.

3

* * *

A/N: And there are 4 more chapters to go. Hope you are enjoying the story!


	53. Chapter 53

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter LIII

Faith Robin

"What you doing? Your suppost to be searching for the girl, not following a piece of string!" I heard the voice say again as the door was opened and the light from a torch shining into my eyes. I quickly shielded my eyes and the man grabbed me and dragged me out of the wardrobe.

"Look what I found," The man said dryly as I blindly tried to free myself from his grip.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I heard my father growl as I heard someone push him back down to the ground. He hit me across my face, and I stopped struggling, my head was throbbing from the pain. I felt dazed as the man dragged me from the wardrobe and towards my Father and the woman. He threw me on the ground and I landed on my chest.

I blinked trying to get my vision back. Then I felt someone being dragged over to where I was. Then I was raised off the ground and forced onto my knees. I felt my lip beginning to bleed. My vision slowly returned in the dim room, and I felt metal biting into my wrists. The men were not wearing masks. The other man was beginning to gag my Father who was trying to rise. He gagged him and then hit him on the side of his head and he stopped resisting. I glanced over on my right and saw that Moriarty was the other captive.

My hands were being forced upwards as the chains where pulled over an overhead rusty old pipe. Then I heard a lock click from above and I looked up. The lock was near the ceiling, too high for me to reach.

"I suppose the Professor sent you?" I said calmly as the first man brought out a medium sized box.

"Keep quiet or I'll shoot out your father's knees." One of the men said, I glanced over at my father who shook his head at me. I remained silent. Then after they made sure that I was secure they opened the box and showed me its contents. My eyes must have widened because they chuckled.

"To answer your question Ms. Holmes, Yes the Professor sent us. But you won't ever be able to prove it. Because none of you will live to tell the tale." The other man said ripping my locket off of my neck and opening it. They smacked the open locket against a chair and it broke into two. I glared at them and I saw Moriarty shudder out of the corner of my eye, she was trying to remain calm but the sight of the device that they were pulling out of the box caused her to start crying. They began to nail down the device onto the floor, directly in front of me.

"Answer this one question for me, why would the Professor want his own daughter to die along with us?" I asked staring down one of our captors. They laughed at my question as I heard her gasp through her gag.

"She won't die yet; we just had to keep his little girl long enough to where she couldn't run off and warn the Yard or you of what was going to occur. Your little informant will live, but she'll never see the light of day again." One of them said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at them. The other grabbed the one half of my locket and flung the other half at me. Then after making sure that I was still secure, one of them untied my father's hands for a minute and let him come over and see me for the last time. He kneeled in front of me.

* * *

A/N: 3 more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed the new installment!


	54. Chapter 54

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter LIV

Faith Robin

"Are you alright?" he whispered pulling me close to him. I nodded as tears began springing to my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, laying my sore head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he whispered holding me tightly. I longed to be able to hug him back but the chains denied me that boon. "It was never your fault…. I love you sweetie," he chocked out as I tried not to lose control over my emotions. My throat nearly closed with grief as I smelled the scent of his tobacco pipe on his jacket.

"I love you too daddy," I managed to choke out as I felt him tremor of grief from the inside. Then one of the men grabbed ahold of him and dragged him away from where I was. My Father's face was filled with despair as they retied my father's hands with ropes. Then pulling his hands above his head and sliding the rope through a metal loop that they had brought with them.

"Will you grant me one favor?" I asked of them as they finished restraining my father.

"Depends on what it is…." One of the men said to me, looking at me with an amused look. I looked at him and wiggled one my index fingers, motioning him to come over. After a moment he came over and bent to where he could hear me.

* * *

Meanwhile…

I watched with hawk like eyes as the man bent over and she whispered into his ear. After listening to her, he studied her face and reached into her dress pocket pulling out a sealed note.

"And if I don't do the other half?" he asked nervously.

"Then I'll haunt you till the day that you die…" She hissed at him. He shrunk from her and then went over to the bag that they had brought with them. He dug into the bag and pulled out a syringe, as his companion gagged me. I watched as he filled the syringe with some substance and the other man went over to my daughter with a bandanna in his hand. Then the man with the syringe approached me. I looked over at my daughter with a questioning look. She sent me a reassuring glance as the man pressed the needle into my neck and I felt the contents being pushed into my vein. Then I felt the slender needle being removed from my neck.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Then the other man's hands came from behind me and pulled a bandanna into my closed mouth. It tasted dry and he pulled it to where I couldn't talk anymore. I felt hot tears of frustration sliding down my cheeks as they set the clock on the bomb and dragged Moriarty out of the room. Locking the door behind them, I heard them disappear down the hallway. I began to pull at the chain that was binding my wrists.

'Let go!' I mentally ordered the pipe that held the chains. 'Break already!' It didn't obey and after several minutes of struggling, I gave up. The chains were too strong. Then I heard my father struggling with his bonds and I looked up at him. He struggled for some time before he quieted down, and I watched him as fell into the arms of Morpheus. 'Forgive me,' I prayed, feeling my heart lose hope.

* * *

A/N: And two more Chapters to go. The final bell approaches. Hope to hear from you with your thoughts.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter LV

Faith Robin

Meanwhile…

My father's goons shut the door behind them and locked the door. Then they began to force me down the hallway. I struggled to get away from them. They tightened their grip on me and I ceased struggling. I allowed them to lead me away from the bolt hole, waiting for the perfect moment. After a few moments they cautiously eased their grip. I took my chance and tore myself from their grip. My hands went to my bun where I had one of Holmes's hair pins. I took it out and cut my bonds. They lunged for me and grabbed a hold of me. I sliced both of them and they withdrew from me. I went after both of them and they ran. I managed to corner the one that had the other half of my friend's locket.

"How long did you set it?" I demanded, holding the knife to his throat. He turned pale and quickly responded.

"Ten minutes… ten minutes are left," he said hoarsely, staring at me in amazement. I reached into his pocket and took the half locket placing it in my dress pocket. Then I pulled the blade away and I started back down the hallway. He grabbed me and wrestled the blade from my hand. Then he tried to grab the half locket from my pocket but I kicked him in the shins and poked my fingers into his eyes. He howled and released me. I ran back down the hall way to the Holmes. I soon reached the door and unlocked it. I went back in. I immediately went over to my friend and ungagged her.

"Moriarty, there's a pin on my chest take it and get him out of here!" She begged me once I had removed the bandanna.

"No I won't leave you!" I said stubbornly taking the dagger disguised as a pin from her. Then I went over to her father and cutting him loose. He slumped forward and I caught him. I grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out into the hallway. Then I went back in for her.

"Moriarty what are you doing? Get out while you still can!" She yelled at me as I started taking swipes at the chains that were above her head. The dagger bounced off the metal. I heard the clock beginning to tick.

"Moriarty listen to me, _**it's no use**_, go now!" she yelled firmly at me. I ignored her and I continued trying to hit the chains. I hit the chains with frustration as I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

"Holmes you've got to help me, Struggle already!" I growled at her as I continued to hit the chains. I glanced down at the clock there was only two minutes left.

"Moriarty… stop and look at me…" I heard my friends' voice choke out.

"No I won't stop, I … can't… I … won't let you …" I choked out, hitting the chain with the dagger multiple times.

"SALLY MORIARTY!" she yelled at me gaining my full attention. "Listen to me there is less than 2 minutes remaining on the bomb. Get my father and get yourselves out! It's okay, just leave me here. I'm ready to die, just go…please…" she pleaded with me. Her eyes were brimming with tears but I saw that she was willing to die.

"Holmes please don't make me leave you," I cried dropping the dagger and falling to my knees in a near hysterical state.

"Moriarty listen to me you are not leaving me, you are doing something that I can't." I heard her whisper, trying to get me out of the room. "Moriarty…. Take care of him for me… please…do that for me… please," I heard her voice beg me; her eyes were threatening to spill over. I swallowed and I nodded; I rose to my feet and I ran out the door. I pulled her father down the hallway and out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tick tock

Goes the clock

None knows

When time

Begins nor ends.

Tick tock

Goes the clock

No one knows

When the beginning

Nor end

Of fate.

Tick tock,

None knows

Tick tock

Which fate

Tick tock

Hope has met.

Tick tock.

* * *

A/N: The Finale chapter approaches as the clock nears the final toll. Hope you enjoyed the story!


	56. Chapter 56

**The Darkest Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book III Chapter LVI

Faith Robin

Some seconds later…

I managed to pull her father out of the building and behind a nearby stone wall. As I ducked below the rim of the wall, I heard the explosion. Time seemed to slow down that moment, I heard the glass of the building break and I felt the heat slowly radiate from the building; slowly coming over top of our heads. I saw shrapnel being shot from the building. I heard the fire crackle over our heads before it retreated back to the building. I rose up and looked back at the fate of my friend.

The blast had obliterated most of the walls and fire was consuming all the fabrics; other materials that were flammable. I began to think of my friend, the one that I had been with me through thick and thin and there was her fate, blown into oblivion. Never to be found whole or even found again.

I felt the reality of the situation hit me all at once. My best friend, my father's worst enemy's daughter, was dead. There was no question of that. I felt the shock reverberate through my body and I fell to my knees. I saw all the times that we had spent together, from the time that we first met, to the time that I said goodbye to my contemporary and looked over my shoulder for what would be the final glance. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I cried out.

"HOLMES!" I cried out in sorrow and then my voice dropped to just below a whisper. "Oh god what have I done! Holmes? Oh god forgive me my friend!" Then I heard a groan beside me and I covered my mouth. Her father was beginning to wake up. I went over to him and finished releasing his hands. Then I ripped the gag off of his face and began to rub the feeling back into his hands.

"Hope?" I heard him groan, his eyes beginning to open. I shook my head and then I regained my composure, trying to steady my trembling voice. After a moment I spoke,

"No… it's me Mr. Holmes." I said quietly as he recognized his voice.

"Miss Moriarty? Wwwwhere's Hope?" he voice asked as his eyes began to focus on me. I felt my eyes burn and I hung my head in sorrow.

"She's…gone," I choked out. His face turned to confusion.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" he asked his voice panicking slightly.

"She's ….gone… the bomb… went…" I choked out as his mind began to register what had happened.

"No! She can't be! HOPE! Where are you?" He said rising up quickly, and then losing his balance for a moment. I caught him and helped him steady himself. "She's got to be around here somewhere, she is not gone!" he denied. Then he pushed my hands away and rose to his feet. He stared at the scene in front of him. The street was covered with debris and there was people lying in the street either killed by the blast or unconscious. After he took in the scene in front of him, he turned on his heel and looked at the scene behind him. The building was still on fire, but was quickly dying out. "NO! HOPE!" He yelled out, and then started to step towards the building. I grabbed a hold of him and struggled to keep him from running into the building.

"Let go of me!" He ordered of me but didn't try to make me let go of him.

"No it's too late... she's already gone." I said to him trying to get him to stay out of the building.

"No she isn't!" He denied, trying to gently shake me off. I spotted two constables running up towards us as I heard a female voice cry out.

"Help me keep him from going in!" I pleaded with them; one of them came over and restrained him from running back into the burning building. I relinquished my hold on him as I turned towards the area where I had heard the voice come from. There was nothing in that direction.

"Release me!" I heard Mr. Holmes demand of the constable. "HOPE! Where are you?" His voice began to crack as reality began to hit him as I turned to face him.

* * *

October 24th, 1908 a clipping from a newspaper found in an old journal

Hope M. Holmes –Chichester 1891. Devoted daughter, and beloved friend. Survived by her father Sherlock and Uncle Mycroft. Will be missed greatly by Sally . Burial October 26th, 1908 at Fields of Juniper Cemetery.

* * *

October 26th, 1908 Fields of Juniper Cemetery

I stood at the side of Dr. Watson who was standing next to my friend's father. Her Uncle stood at my side. I watched as her father carried the small box with what was left of my friend. His hands shook as he handed it to the priest, who said a few quiet words of regret and comfort to him. The priest then took the box and gently laid into the earth. Then he took a handful of soil in his hand and began to sprinkle it over the box giving her spirit her last rites.

Her father was struggling to hold himself together. Then the priest motioned to her Uncle who stepped forward with a red rose in his hand. His face was strained and I noticed that he was struggling to keep himself together for his little brother.

"Good bye my dear, Rest in peace." He managed to say in a hoarse whisper gently letting the red rose fall onto the top of the box. Then he stepped back as I stepped forward.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be okay. We'll see each other again, one day perhaps," I whispered quietly hoping that she might be listening. My throat was raw from the sobbing that I had done. I took a deep breath in and with the yellow rose in my hand I let it fall on top of her. Then I stepped back to my spot and wrung my handkerchief in my hands. I watched as Dr. Watson stepped forward with a yellow rose in his hand.

"We'll miss you my dear, you've done well, rest in peace." He said as he let the yellow rose fall down into the earth and onto her. Then he stepped back as her father came forward.

He was paler than usual; he had refused to take nourishment since the day of the explosion. He looked ragged and exhausted like fate had taken all life from him. He had a white rose and the other half of her locket in his hands as he kneeled at her grave. The other half of the locket had been destroyed in the blast; there was no trace of it. After a moment of regaining his composure, he spoke.

"Hope… I just want to know that I love you…. I don't understand why…please…I miss you. I… love you." He whispered as I stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and kneeling at his side. He ignored me as I spoke to him.

"She wouldn't want you punishing yourself, I'm the one that left her there… if anyone is to blame, it's me." I said quietly to him, my raw throat throbbing. I felt him tremor inside and he turned to me and took ahold of my hand.

"No, I won't blame you." He said slowly, as he let the white rose fall into the grave. He stood and then helped me up. We went back over to the others and we stood with them. The priest then began to speak again.

"We are but given one life and what we choose to do with this life is what defines us. This young lady was brave, resourceful, and an obedient daughter. She lived to serve her family, whom she cared very much for. It is my hope that even though that she has passed on, that we can all find some peace and hope within ourselves. Rest in peace my daughter…" The priest said allowing a few branches of rosemary fall onto her grave. He stepped aside and allowed the grave diggers to come forward and to start placing the dirt into the grave. I helped support her father who was beginning to sway from sheer grief. His brother came over and helped me support him as more dirt was being tossed into the grave.

"Good bye my friend," I whispered as I kept my promise to my passed on friend.

The End ?

7

* * *

A/N: And the final bell tolls. Sorry for the lateness but I was preoccupied by moving and other such dramas associated with such. Hope that you have enjoyed this installment. As a side note there will be at least one perhaps two more tales told thru the eyes of Sally Moriarty, if I could ever get myself together to pen them. *sigh* Anyway just keep an eye out for them. Thanks for reading to the end. RIP? Hope Holmes. Good Heavens I love that that question mark. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the story and hope to hear your opinions signed or unsigned. Have a wonderful rest of the day, afternoon, evening, night, which ever applies to you. -F.R.


End file.
